


Wishes and Dreams

by CynthiaK2014



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaK2014/pseuds/CynthiaK2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starbuck is feeling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the original series and started this back in 2000.
> 
> *means thoughts*

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. "You look like death warmed over. Nobody in his right mind would go out with you. Even if there was somebody you wanted to be with." Splashing water on my face, I quit tormenting myself with the dark circles under my eyes and the lack luster lock of hair that persisted in hanging over my forehead. I was too tired to care anymore.

Rubbing some color into my cheeks with the rough towel, I looked around the cubicle that I called home. At least I had it to myself now. My restless sleep had sent my last roommate to the dorms so he could get his own rest. I seemed to be physically incapable of sleeping more than a couple of centars at a time. Then the nightmares started and I always woke myself up before I started screaming.

Usually.

Hanging the towel neatly over the rod, I avoided looking in the mirror. Cassie was busy tonight or I'd go over to her place. Smiling, I thought about the beautiful woman who meant so much to me. Friends, real friends are hard to come by and she was a true friend. These days, we mainly just hung out together.

If she was tired, I'd give her a back rub and tuck her in to sleep, leaving quietly with a blown kiss from the open doorway to make any onlookers think she was still awake. If I collapsed on her, she soothed away my aches with her strong hands and lulled me to sleep with a lullaby, tucking me in and watching over me until I woke up.

She's the only one who knows about the nightmares, the only one who knows why I'm not fooling around anymore. Cassie and I love each other. Purely platonically. Smiling fondly, I stride restlessly from my room and begin to roam the corridors, trying to decide what to do with myself. Too tired to concentrate on a game of chance. Flirting doesn't have any savor anymore.

Of course, I end up where I most want to be. Outside of Apollo's quarters. It's still early enough I can play with Boxey for awhile and watch the good Captain out of the corner of my eye. I've gotten real good at using reflective surfaces to keep track of him without betraying my interest. 

Interest? More like obsession.

Why do I torment myself like this? I am definitely an idiot. He's a woman's man with a long list of ladies ready and able to take over for Serina. But he's still mourning her. Thank all the Lords of Kobol. Sheba wants him but he doesn't even see her. I've probably prayed more in the last yahren than in the whole rest of my misspent life. One of the goddesses must have a soft spot for a feckless fool like me because each one's been answered.

Pushing the panel by the door, I wait for Boxey to run and answer it. That's his job and he does it well. I lower my eyes to meet his and instead find myself looking at Apollo's crotch. Well, that's inspiring, not to mention embarrassing. Forcing my eyes up, I quirk an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just tie him so he couldn't answer the door or am I later than I thought?"

His eyes crinkled with laughter and he motioned me in. "Nope. He got worn out today and he's getting ready for bed early. Without protest!"

"Wow, he must have run his teacher ragged." I grinned and felt his presence soak into my senses. He'd been running his hand through his hair again and it was disordered just a bit, the way I love to see it. He looked good rumpled . . . I quickly cut off my treacherous thoughts before they could go further down that road.

"Starbuck!" Boxey's head stuck around the door and he came shooting out and over to us.

I swung him up in the air and caught him again into a hug. He smelled of soap and tooth cleaner. He hugged me back and I felt tears in my eyes for a moment.

"Well, Boxey, I hear you were pretty busy today. Too busy for a bedtime story?" I rested my cheek for just a moment on his tousled hair.

"Nope!" He imitated his father exactly and made me laugh. I waved at Apollo and carried the little imp into his bedroom.

The night ritual takes a little time since his pockets have to be emptied and each treasure shown to me before being put into its proper place. A leaf from Eden II with an explanation of the tree it came from. A feather from one of the birds that fly free within the great space. It was a beautiful soft feather, yellow and fluffy. Boxey held it so gently as he spoke of the small bird that had fluttered overhead them and let fall a feather. 'Just for him', he assured me.

So, I tucked him in and told him a story about a yellow bird who flew in a great forest and had many friends whom he visited everyday. He was asleep before I'd named two of them. For a long moment, I sat by the bed and watched him sleep. All that restless energy, finally still beneath the warm blanket. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and fought the urge to lay my head down on the side of the bed and catch a little nap.

But there was no excuse for that so I forced myself to my feet, holding onto the back of the chair when the dizziness caught up with me. More deep breaths and I was ready to say goodnight to Apollo. Turning, I stopped abruptly at the sight of him watching me. I almost panicked but locked it down with everything else I couldn't show him.

"That was a good one, Starbuck." His whisper echoed across the small room, straight to my ears.

I brushed past him with a grin. "Well, I come by my storytelling ability honestly. I'd better get out of your way now."

His hand landed on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks. "No, I need to talk to you about something. Can you spare some time?"

I was almost too busy processing the feelings to answer him. "Um, sure, Apollo." 

He squeezed once and let go. I'd never known that my left shoulder was an erogenous zone before. His warm imprint made the rest of my body seem pretty cold and lifeless. All the nerves in my arm were tingling and sending little happy messages to my brain. If I really concentrated, I could still feel each individual finger and exactly where they had rested.

But he was beckoning me over to the long seat and offering me a glass of ambrosia so I shook myself out of my self-induced trance. Crossing over to him, it took some doing but I managed to take the glass without touching his fingers. I was already jumpy, no sense in making it worse.

"What's up? Something I can help with?" I took a deep drink and almost choked. This was the good stuff, not what I was used to at all. But there was a little bitterness to it that also threw me.

"We've got a pilot who seems to be having a bit of a problem." Apollo sat down next to me and I could feel the heat of him all along my leg, even though he was a hands breath away. "Boomer is worried about him and I have to admit that I am as well."

"Not doing well on patrol? Or getting in trouble back here?" I leaned forward and took another drink. It was way too dangerous to sit back like he was.

He gestured with that long lean hand. So tanned and strong, I felt my eyes drawn to it. "Neither, actually. He's become a bit of a hermit. He’s drawn in on himself and doesn’t talk to anyone about anything. Quite a turn around for him."

I tried to bring my brain to bear on the problem but my thoughts were fuzzy. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off his hand and when it touched my knee, I think I stopped breathing. Twice in one day was too much. I'd gone so long without a touch of any kind that this one threatened to overload my senses.

Struggling, I tried to respond to his concern but I seemed have gone numb. I couldn't feel the glass in my hand anymore and I watched in horror while it tilted towards the floor. But then his hand was there to catch it and he slowly placed it on the table. Everything was in slow motion and I tried to let him know something was wrong but I couldn't make anything work.

"Starbuck." He had his arm around me and the room was tilting crazily while he laid me back on the seat. "Sleep now. It'll be better in the morning."

*No. Mustn’t sleep. Not here.* Muzzily, I tried to tell him but that hand was back, brushing the hair from my forehead. 

"Sh-h-h, Starbuck. You're safe. I'll be right here." His eyes were as warm as his hand.

Right here. I smiled inside at his reassurance. Safe. Maybe just a moment. Make a nice bedtime . . .


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Nightmares  
******************************

I felt for his pulse and found it steady if a bit fast. The knockout drops had done their job and I finally had Starbuck right where I wanted him. Asleep. "What have you done to yourself, my friend? Why haven't you come to me and let me help?"

I crouched by his side and let my eyes wander over his thin body. He obviously hadn't been eating right. He was nothing but skin and bones. Funny how our uniforms hid our bodies. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him except in his uniform for sectons. He hadn't hit the turbowash with us in a while not even when we'd just gotten back from an extra-long patrol and none of the rest of us could wait to rinse off.

He'd felt almost brittle when I eased him down on the soft cushions. And he'd fought the drug almost desperately. I could see it in his terrified eyes. "Why, Starbuck? Why did Derek request the dorms instead of your two-person room? All he'll say is that you needed some privacy. Why is there pity in his eyes when he looks at you?"

Brushing the fair hair from his forehead, I pondered the change that had seemed to creep over the man I considered my best friend. The one who'd always been there for me, through thick and thin, in good times and bad. Why was he shutting me out this time? We'd always been able to talk to each other about anything.

What could be so bad that he'd suddenly grow quiet and sad? Gregarious Starbuck, ladies-man-extraordinaire had turned into Silent Starbuck, hermit. The only time I saw him off duty was when he came by to play with Boxey. And even that was only once a secton. It was as if he was rationing his visits to us.

"Did I do something, Starbuck? Something so terrible that you can't bear to be in the same room with me anymore? You don't touch anybody anymore, except for Boxey. And Cassie." I brooded on that for a bit, my hand still stroking the hair that felt so silky to my touch.

He spent his free time either alone or with her. No gambling or drinking. Or eating, if his ribs were any indication. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Sleep tight, Starbuck. We'll talk in the morning."

I got the soft blanket that I kept in the storage chest and spread it over the still figure. Tucking it around him, I gently touched his cheek. "Stubborn idiot."

Turning off the light, I left the one on over my desk, in case he woke up and was disoriented. Getting ready for bed, I was just getting ready to take off my robe when I heard the cry from outside. Opening my door, I heard the agonized groans and hurried to Starbuck's side. He was caught in some kind of nightmare, thrashing his head from side to side.

"Starbuck, it's all right. You're safe." I tried to get through to him but the drugs had him tight held and I was afraid he'd hurt himself with his abortive attempts to move. So, I lay down beside him and gathered him into my arms.

Rocking him slowly, I kept repeating his name over and over. Finally, he calmed but not before I felt the tears soaking my thin robe. He was murmuring something but I couldn't make out what. Leaning closer, I finally heard my name. But the tears didn't stop, they just kept leaking from the corners of his eyes.

So much pain and it had something to do with me. With a little sigh, he stilled in my arms and for a moment my heart almost stopped when I couldn't feel his breath. With a shaky hand, I felt for the pulse in his neck and finally found one. Slow but sure.

I held him for a moment longer than gently disentangled us and recovered him with the blanket. This must be what had driven Derek from their room. Reoccurring nightmares would soon lead to sleep deprivation with all the attendant side effects, loss of appetite, withdrawal from normal behavior, inability to talk about it. Especially for a strong man like my Starbuck.

Time to do something about it. Crossing to the communicator, I asked for a channel to Cassiopeia. It only took a centon or two but I could feel my fingers drumming against the tabletop while my eyes stayed focused on the sleeping pilot.

"Cassie, here."

"Cassiopeia, its Apollo. I really need to see you in my quarters."

"Now?" Her voice sounded skeptical.

"Please. It's important. For Starbuck's sake."

"I'll be right there." And there was a decisive click on her end.

I've always liked Cassie but for a while, I thought she was going to snare the best wingman I'd ever had and I'd almost resented her. But she was good for Starbuck. She made him smile on days when I thought I might never see him smile again. I was a little in awe of her ability to see straight to the heart of people. 

Maybe I was afraid she'd see into my heart. I brooded while I put on a pot of tea. I knew Cassie liked it and it wouldn't keep me up like the stimulating char would. My heart was a pretty empty place just now except for the family. The buzzer rang and I crossed quickly to answer it.

Cassie must have been coming back from the Rising Star to have gotten here so fast. She brushed past me and headed straight for the sleeping pilot. Sinking to her knees, she mimicked my earlier motion and brushed the hair from his forehead.

"You must have given him something. What was it?" Her voice was impatient and her glance abrupt.

"The Life Center gave me some valar. How did you know?"

"Thank the Lords. At least he won't have any side effects." She was checking his pulse and finally sat back, pushing the long blond curls from her face. She looked at me with such a searching expression before sighing. "I knew, because he only ever sleeps with me or alone. This is the last place he'd let himself fall asleep. I'm guessing you called me because he had a nightmare."

I pushed my hands in my pockets and nodded. "It seemed to be getting worse and worse before I could get him calmed down."

"And how did you manage that?" This time her voice sounded curious so I started to tell her, then realized I'd have to tell her about holding him.

"Same technique that works with Boxey when he has the occasional bad dream. But this is routine for Starbuck, isn't it?"

She looked back at the pilot and I could see the struggle on her expressive features. He was beginning to stir again and this time I watched as she bent close to him and began a soothing murmur. After he quieted, she kissed his forehead and stood up.

I motioned her over to our small dining area and poured us both a cup of tea. She held it in her hands and gazed into the cup as if it had the secrets of the universe in it. "Every night. The same nightmare. Over and over. I can't tell you what it is. But it's very real to him and it's eating his soul alive."

She'd started off in a normal tone of voice but by her last word, there was nothing left but a whisper. I shivered in the warm room and gripped my cup a little harder. Two columns of steam rose between us and I saw her looking at me with such a sad look.

"What can I do to help? Will he tell me what the dream is? When I ask him tomorrow."

"Probably not. But I can tell you that it involves someone he loves very much." She paused and took a sip of tea. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What happened when you confronted Count Iblis, three sectars ago?"

I felt as if she'd punched me in the stomach. I tried very hard not to think about the events that led up to my . . . death. Neither Sheba nor Starbuck talked much about it either. But if it would help my friend, I would do so.

"Does his dream have something to do with then? Oh Lords, something must have happened while I was . . . out of action. Something that he's reliving every night since." I ran my hand through my hair and looked in those big blue eyes so like Starbuck's. "I'll tell you what I remember."

I spent the next centar going over the time when Iblis insinuated his way into the Fleet. We'd finished the tea and she'd calmed Starbuck out of another nightmare by the time I was talked out. She sighed and reached out her hand across the table. I held it in mine for a long moment while she looked into my eyes.

"What is Starbuck to you, Apollo? A lucky wingman? Childhood friend? Buddy? Just why do you care if he's having nightmares?" Her voice was completely noncommittal. "Is he making mistakes on patrol?"

"No. Of course not." I jerked my hand away. "He's my friend. I'm worried about him. I hardly even see him anymore. He only comes over to play with Boxey. As soon as he's asleep, Starbuck can't wait to leave. We hardly ever talk except for orders on patrol." I was up and pacing now. Trying to explain how I felt when I wasn't sure myself just why I was so upset.

"I miss that mischievous look in his eyes right before he pulls a practical joke. He hasn't made a joke in sectons. We don't even play Triad anymore. I just want the old Starbuck back."

"I don't think he's coming back, Apollo." She said it quietly but with a certainty that broke my heart. "Somewhere during the Iblis incident, Starbuck faced reality. It wasn't a very pleasant reality but it was all he had. I've heard so many of the warriors and even Command Staff tell him jokingly to 'grow up'. Well, he finally did. The new adult Starbuck can't remember how to play anymore. Life is too short for that. The closest he can come now is watching Boxey play."

I know I opened and closed my mouth several times. I must have looked like a fish out of water. Suddenly, I was remembering several incidents in the last sectar when Starbuck had been the voice of reason. He'd taken responsibility of a situation and calmed the belligerents. I'd heard of other times when he'd done my job for me so I wouldn't have to take notice of a hot headed young Viper jockey.

Her voice went on relentlessly. "Actually, you should be flattered, Apollo. He's patterning himself on you. Ask Colonel Tigh why your paperwork load has gone down so much that you've been able to go out twice this sectar. Of course, you'll have to tell him why you want to know because Starbuck swore him to secrecy."

Starbuck? My devil-may-care Starbuck? Doing paperwork? She watched me like a hawk and then leaned in for the coup de grace. "He even asked me if I wanted to be Sealed so if anything happens to him, I'll be taken care of."

My brain shut down completely. Sealed. Starbuck.

"I told him that wasn't necessary. We're friends. And I'd rather keep his friendship. Poor thing looked relieved and disappointed at the same time. But I'm not the one he's in love with. And we both know that."

She rose gracefully from the table and came to my side. I was still trying to think of something to say but I was mute. Her eyes searched mine, looking for something, I'm not sure what. Then she gave a little sigh and shook her head, muttering something under her breath that sounded like 'clueless'.

"He should stay under for another four hours. But you better call the Colonel and take him off duty tomorrow. His reactions will be slowed dangerously. He shouldn't be flying. Try and get some sleep, Apollo. This whole mess will still be here in the morning."

And she left. Left me standing there like an idiot, full of questions I couldn't even put into words. I turned off the lights and went back to sit by Starbuck's side. He looked so peaceful, lying there. He'd gone so deep that not even the bad dreams could find him. I watched his chest rise and fall until I could feel myself begin to relax.

Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a bit, I could figure out what I should do. What I *could* do. To help my friend. Starbuck. I brushed the hair off his forehead again and he turned slightly, trapping my hand under his head. I left it there. Right now I needed to touch him and make sure he was here. Safe with me.

Maybe just close my eyes. . .


	3. Putting It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena helps out her clueless brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Putting it together  
************************************

Athena strode down the hall, wondering why the Colonel had asked her to check on Apollo. She had been worried about him and now realized that Tigh was too. Something was going on with him and his wingman. He and Starbuck deserved each other. The debonair pilot had turned into a recluse, all work and no play while Apollo was actually going out on the occasional date.

Something was going on and she was determined to find out what. It was still early enough that she could wake Apollo up and make him breakfast before helping get Boxey ready for school. Her stern gaze softened when she thought of the young imp that her brother had brought into the family. She couldn't love him more if he was flesh of her flesh.

Keying in her brother's code, she stepped into the dimly lit room and had taken two steps before realizing what she was seeing. Starbuck was cocooned on the long seat under a blanket that her mother had knitted back on Caprica, with Apollo sitting on the floor by him with his head pillowed on Starbuck's arm. She stopped and stared at the unlikely sight.

*Why unlikely? They actually look rather sweet together. Why is Starbuck asleep here and why is my brother guarding him?* Athena wondered at her choice of words. *Guarding?* Gliding silently closer, she really looked at Starbuck.

The dark circles around his sunken eyes were much more pronounced than she'd ever seen before. His hair looked lank and lifeless and his mouth was compressed as if he were in pain. *All in all, lover, I've seen you look better.*

Now her brother was frowning too. She could see that one hand was trapped under Starbuck's right ear and the pilot was drooling slightly on the firm brown hand that pillowed him. She tilted her head and thought about what she was seeing. They'd always been close but normally Starbuck was the one looking after Apollo. Even when she and the pilot were dating, if her big brother needed anything, Starbuck had always dropped everything to help him. 

She shook her head and pivoted to make some breakfast char. Two cups sat on the table and when she picked them up to wash, she caught a whiff of herbal tea. The kind that Cassie liked. Athena froze and considered the implications of the three together. Her first thought was how unfair it was that Apollo had both of them. Her second was shock at the graphic picture that brought to mind.

Feeling her lips stretch in a wide grin, she shook her head and mentally subtracted Cassie from the scene. *Oh yeah, that's better.* She looked again at the sleeping pair and suddenly saw them differently. *They love each other and aren't admitting it. Well, Starbuck knows what's happening but I'll bet Apollo doesn't.*

Her hands mechanically followed the early morning ritual of making char while her thoughts flew every which way. *Cassie knows and is okay with it or she wouldn't have left Starbuck here with him. So, she's let him go and doesn't have anyone else in her life right now.* Looking in the polished metal side of the canister that held the loose char, she kept her chortle silent at the feline grin crossing her face.

*First things first. Get Starbuck and Apollo together then go and find Cassie. She probably needs to talk. Maybe a shoulder to cry on. Somebody to hold for a while.* Athena felt a flush start and flood her skin with warmth. Shaking herself free from the familiar daydream, she put the char on and headed for Boxey's bedroom.

The young man was just stretching awake and she sat on the side of his bed. "Good morning, Boxey. Did you sleep well?"

"Hi, Aunt Athena." He sat up and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Good dreams. Starbuck came and told me a great story last night."

"I know he did, Boxey. He fell asleep in the outer room last night and is still asleep. How about you and I go visit Grandpa Adama this morning and let he and your father sleep themselves out?" She suggested carefully.

Boxey tilted his head. "Starbuck's not sleeping well, Aunt Athena. I think he has bad dreams sometimes. I wish I could help him."

Athena swallowed the lump in her throat. "I think your dad is trying to help, Boxey. They just need some time to talk about some things."

"Okay. I can show Grandpa my feather." Boxey got out of bed and Athena helped him through his morning routine while he chattered on about the class visit to Eden II. They were soon ready and tiptoed out to the other room. 

Boxey's eyes widened when he saw his father asleep on the floor beside Starbuck but just looked up at Athena and smiled, tugging her towards the door. They headed for Adama's quarters with Boxey talking all the way. She handed him over to her father with a terse promise to explain it all later, then made the trip for the second time back to Apollo's suite.

The char was finished and its smell perked her right up. Pouring a cup, she sat in the comfortable chair near where they slept and tried to get her thoughts in order. How to go about getting them together without frightening them into denial? Thinking back over the last few sectars, she realized that Starbuck was the one who'd changed. Sheba had told her some of what had happened on Iblis' ship with the white lights and Apollo's 'death'. 

Athena shuddered. It still hurt thinking about that and she hadn't even seen him die. But Starbuck had. That was the key. What had Boxey said? Bad dreams. *Poor baby. If he's finally acknowledged that he loves Apollo and then has to see him die every night, that would send him right over the edge.*

She was looking at Starbuck and wondering if her analysis was right when she realized that his eyes were open and staring wonderingly at her. "Morning, Starbuck. I'm guessing that big brother here slipped you a sleeping pill in your drink last night."

He swallowed several times before he could answer. "I . . . guess so. Didn't mean to fall asleep."

"He's worried about you, love. Several of us are. Cassie was here last night so he must have called out the big guns." She watched him carefully and saw the fear in his eyes.

Starbuck moved his head slowly and watched the dark head so near his own. Athena saw all the longing and loss in that brief gaze that she'd expected to see. But this was different. Here was a man she'd held in her arms, entertained fantasies about and wondered if he was the one for her, breaking his heart over her brother.

"He does love you, you know." She spoke gently and watched him flinch.

Raising tired eyes to hers, he shook his head with a ghost of his old smile. "Not like that, Athena. I'm just a friend. It's enough."

"Is it, Starbuck? Boxey told me you have bad dreams and he wishes he could make it better. But Apollo's the only one who can do that, isn't he?"

The pain filled eyes closed again and he swallowed. "I see him dying and I can't get to him. I can't save him even when I offer them my life instead. They ignore me and kill him, again and again and again. And I have to watch."

"Have you told him?"

"He doesn't remember dying and I wouldn't wish these dreams on anybody. They just got all mixed up with some other things in my head. They'll go away eventually." Even his voice sounded dead to her ears.

"And if they don't? You're barely functioning as it is, Starbuck. What if something happens and you are too tired to react? You could get yourself killed." She probed gently and watched him flinch again.

"Worse, I could get him killed. I asked Colonel Tigh if I could go on training status for a while. Just until I get back to normal. Apollo deserves a wingman who can really watch his back. I'm not safe for him anymore." His hand was lightly stroking the arm at his side and Athena had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out at the hopelessness in his voice.

"You could try talking to him. He cares for you very much. You've been best friends for a long time now."

He smiled briefly. "Some friend I am. It would only make him uncomfortable. I want . . ." He closed his eyes again and she saw Apollo's eyes open. "Something I can't have. Story of my life. It's better not to rock the ship. At least, this way, he lets me share part of his life. Play with Boxey. Be with them once in a while. Soak up some of the love they have for each other."

"Maybe they'd like to share more with you, Starbuck. You're an important part of their lives, of all our lives. Apollo might surprise you. He's not such an idiot that he'd turn down honest love, even if it was in an unfamiliar package." She spoke directly to her brother and watched his eyes begin to light up. She could almost see his brain begin to put all the pieces together.

"Oh no." Starbuck had reopened his eyes and now the two of them were staring at each other. Apollo raised up and his hand, no longer trapped by Starbuck's head, smoothed back the lock from his forehead.

"You guys have some talking to do." Athena got up and handed Apollo her cup of char before kneeling beside them. "Boxey is with father and you're both off duty until you get this settled." She leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. "Get a clue, big brother. Don't you dare let this one get away."

Moving slightly, she kissed Starbuck on the lips, a chaste, sisterly kiss. "He's slow . . . but trainable. I'm seeing Cassie later today and I'd really like to be able to tell her that she's back on the market." Athena smiled her feline grin. "Very, very briefly on the market. Don't make me come after you."

They both stared at her wide eyed and she laughed before getting to her feet. Waving from the door, she made sure the privacy lock was on before striding out. *Lots to do today. Give Father a brief explanation. Give Colonel Tigh an even briefer one. Plan a seduction.*

Grinning widely, she turned her brain to the details. Yes, it was going to be a busy day.


	4. Hopeful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take that first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*
> 
> Starbuck POV

Hopeful  
***********************

I watched Athena walk out the door with that little swish of her hips that told me she knew we were watching. *Cassie and Athena?* My mind was all too ready to show me the pictures of what that combination of light and dark beauty would look like. Shaking my head, I dared a peak at Apollo. He had this stunned, I-can't-believe-I-just-heard-that look on his beautiful face and my heart melted even more. Was it possible that Athena was right? Could he . . . love me back?

"You know, I think I'd pay to watch that." His wondering tones made me laugh out loud for the first time to what seemed like forever. Those dark eyes swung to mine and suddenly I couldn't breathe. "Why couldn't you tell me, Starbuck?"

My voice sounded like rusty nails to my own ears. "Didn't want to lose your friendship. You'd have been nervous around me. Might have even stopped letting me come over. And I needed that. Needed to see you and watch you and listen to the sound of your voice."

His eyes were dark as space but warm, so very warm. "Never, Starbuck. I could never turn you away. I need you as well. I've missed you the last few sectars." 

I had to close my eyes against the innocent power of his gaze. *He doesn't understand. He is trying to be supportive but he can't know this need. This burning, hungry need that fills up all my empty places sometimes.*

Then I felt it. A kiss. So soft, I might have missed it except for the spicy scent that accompanied it. His scent. My eyes opened briefly then closed in dismay. He was trying to give me what I needed but he was so hesitant. This had to be going against every instinct he had.

"Don't, Apollo." I managed to squirm back and get some space between us. "I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way but I don't want you to think you have to do anything." I could feel my eyes begging him. "Just . . . tell me we can still be friends? That I haven't disgusted you."

"You could never disgust me, Starbuck. You're my best friend and always will be. And I know that I don't have to do anything." His hand caressed my cheek, sending little warm tingles straight to my pleasure centers. "But I want to do something. I'm just not sure how."

He's so dark complected that it's hard to see him blush but he was blushing now. I could feel my heart leap at his words while my traitorous body moved closer to him and my brain tried to come up with reasons why we shouldn't be doing this. But thank all the Lords of Kobol, my body won the debate.

His lips are so soft and full and warm. I tried to go slow but I needed to taste him in the worst way. He gasped and that was all it took to slide my tongue deep to entwine with his own. He tasted of the tea that Cassie liked but most of all like Apollo. In a hundred yahren, I'll still be able to pick him out of the crowd, not that there would be anyone to compare him to. If he never let me kiss him again, I'd at least have this one to keep me warm on the cold, lonely nights.

I could feel his body against mine. *When did that happen? Oh Lords, he feels good.* He has such a solid strength that I've leaned on for way too long. But right now, I don't think I could have stood on my own to save my life. I was shaking and feeling about as strong as that feather that Boxey had shown me the night before. 

We broke apart to breathe and his arms stayed tight about me. "I am not letting you go, Starbuck. I am not trying to placate you or give you what you want. I want this too. You are my other half, the one I depend on. I don't have to always be the strong one with you. You give me a safe place where I can just be . . . Apollo."

Tears filled my eyes at his amazing statement. I wanted to be that for him but I didn't know if I could. Clearing my throat, I tried to reply but his lips were back on mine and my thoughts short circuited. He was learning much too quickly how to turn me into nonthinking mush. All I could do was groan into his mouth and rub my tongue against his. When I slid across the sensitive skin of his palate, he shivered in my arms and moaned.

By now, I was shaking so hard that I knew he could feel it. He pulled just far enough away to look at me and when I saw him shake his head, I felt my heart drop below my boots. "Starbuck, I love you. But right now, you're white as a ghost and we both need to eat something before we take this any further. Cassie will have my head if I don't take care of you."

*He loves me?* That was all I heard. Over and over in my head. *Starbuck, I love you.* When I next realized what was going on, I was sitting at the kitchen table and he was humming while he cooked. My hands were wrapped around a cup of hot char and the steam was tantalizing my nose.

Apollo looked over and smiled. "Oh good, you're back with me. Just a bit more and I'm going to feed you." He fixed me with his steely gaze, the one he usually uses on the new recruits. "And you are going to eat every bite, if I have to hand feed you myself."

"I love you, Apollo." My mouth blurted out what my brain was busy trying to suppress.

"I know you do, Starbuck. That's why we're here. And here is where you are going to be from now on. Right here, with me and Boxey. Where you belong." He stopped what he was doing and leaned over to kiss me again. Just a gentle slide of lip over lip but it felt like a brand, burning me with his heat. "I don't say it enough to anyone. So, I'm going to practice on you until I get it right. I love you, Starbuck."

Then he went back to the savory mix he was stirring so intently. Food hadn't tasted very good lately but for the first time in a long while, I felt hungry. He's so graceful when he's working or flying. Economical in his movements with no need to hurry or improvise. I watched him openly for the first time since I realized that I loved him and wanted him.

Could it be true? Could he really want a relationship with me, with a man? As far as I knew, he'd only ever dated or bedded women. And even then, only women he loved. He was a very constant lover and I shivered at the thought of having all that attention directed solely at me. I yearned for it and feared it at the same time. I really was a mixed up fool, I castigated myself while drinking down the char.

"Stop it, Starbuck. I can see you talking down to yourself and I want you to quit." He placed a full plate of eggs and toast in front of me and drew the other chair around so we were sitting side by side. "We are in this together. Please believe me when I tell you that I love you and I want us to make love. Even though, I expect you're going to have to show me how."

He was blushing again and his eyes were shy when he picked up a fork full of eggs and fed them to me. I opened automatically and began to chew while watching him go for a triangle of toast. He had that determined look on his face that he gets sometimes when he has a problem to solve. Perhaps he was sure. Perhaps I had a chance after all. If I could show him how wonderful male on male love could be then maybe he would be all right with this.

Oh, not for forever, of course. Nothing in my life had ever been forever, except my love for him and I would never lose that. I'd die first. I grinned and bit off a corner of toast while he watched me chew. I know I'll never get a chance to grow old with him but if the Lords just gave me a little while before they took me, I'd be satisfied. 

Now, how to show him the joys of lovemaking with another man? Picking up the other fork, I speared some potato cubes and brought them up to his lips. Just watching the fork disappear into his mouth made me begin to sweat. *I will not think about his mouth. I will not think about sinking into his mouth. Frack!*

I'm still not sure where the food went but we must have finished it all because suddenly the plate was empty and I was feeling full. Almost too full. My stomach must have shrunk the last few sectars. My brain short-circuited again when he leaned over and licked away a crumb from the corner of my mouth.

Turning my head, I slid our lips together again. A myriad of flavors burst across my tongue but underneath them all was just . . . Apollo. Tasty and oh, so addictive. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and heard him groan before feeling his hand snake around my neck and pull me in even closer. We feasted for a long moment before he pulled away, panting.

"Bed, Starbuck. I'm ready for my first lesson." His eyes were sultry and just a little wild.

I felt my heart clench with a kind of painful joy. I could just see him stretched out across his navy blue blanket, all glowing flesh and sprawling limbs. What if he didn't like it? What if I couldn't make it good enough for him? What if he endured rather than enjoyed? And worse yet, it had been so long for me, what if I couldn't get it up at all?

"Oh, love. I can see every thought written on your face." He drew me to my feet and began leading me towards his room, never letting go of my hand. "We're going to be just fine. Even if we only hold each other today or kiss and touch. I'm going to love making love with you."

Apollo always knows the right things to say. He gets that from his father, Adama the diplomat. Maybe he was right. Today was for exploring and holding. And touching and kissing. Not to mention tasting and sniffing. I smiled at his open, beaming gaze and watched him light up as only he can. He really does glow from deep inside.

We entered his darkened bedroom and he called up the lights to fifty percent. He began loosening my uniform and I suddenly froze. I looked like a scarecrow and was afraid of what he'd say when he saw me.

"I already know that you've lost weight, Starbuck. I can feel your ribs." His strong hands ran over my torso and when I shivered he thought I was cold and called up the heat as well. "But you could never be anything but beautiful to me. So fair and lean, I feel like a stuffed pig next to you."

"Never." I hugged him to me, fierce in my denial. "You're solid and strong. I'm plain compared to your dark beauty."

He blushed again and dropped his eyes but kept on unfastening my uniform, his hands quick and sure. Must be all that practice at helping Boxey with his clothes. "Well, let's just agree that we each find the other beautiful and go to bed. Even if we don't do anything else, I could use a nap. That floor was hard."

I flashed back on our positions when I awoke. His back had to be killing him. I ran my hands over the robe-covered flesh. "I could . . . give you a massage to ease the sore muscles." 

He peeled off my top and his hands touched my skin. I think I moaned. It had been so long since I'd been touched so intimately. He sighed and leaned forward to run his lips over my bare shoulder. I know I shivered beneath the gentle caress.

"A massage would be nice. But only if I get to massage you as well." He spoke a little breathlessly but his hands were intent on peeling off my pants. He pushed me down on the bed and knelt to remove my boots before leaving me naked before him. His eyes and hands ran up my legs to my groin and the wonder in his gaze made me want to cry.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I managed to croak out, reaching forward and pulling his robe off his shoulders, watching it slide down over bronzed skin that made my fingers itch to touch.

We ended up in a tangle on top of the covers, rolling first one way than another. I finished up sprawled on my back with his body anchoring me to the bed, one long leg between mine. He was kissing me again, one hand slowly driving me insane with its hesitant caresses to my skin. I gathered my strength and flipped him onto his back, slithering atop him like a blanket. He smiled sweetly up at me and touched my cheek.

"Make love to me, Starbuck. Show me how to love you."

I smiled through my tears and leaned down to kiss my dearest friend and soon to be lover.

Maybe dreams really do come true.


	5. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on a bit. Apollo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Lessons  
**********************

I lay back and watched the subdued light create a halo around Starbuck's fair head. He seemed to glow from within as well while his eyes gazed at me like I was something too beautiful to be real. I hadn't convinced him that we were going to be a couple. That would take some time but I swore to myself that he *would* be convinced. Eventually.

His hands were moving slowly over my skin, rubbing and touching half shyly as if he couldn't believe he really had the right. But this was his show for now and I was determined to let him go at his own speed. Even if it drove me insane, like his fingers on my nipples were doing. Who knew that they could be so sensitive?

I must have closed my eyes because I was surprised when I felt the first hesitant moist warmth following his fingers. My eyes flew open in time to see his pink tongue lap at the hardening peak. I think I groaned and closed my eyes again. It was too much to see as well as feel the erotic sensation. His hair brushed my skin in tantalizing little strokes that made me squirm.

Soon, he moved to my other nipple and gave it the same whole-hearted attention he'd given the first one. My hands were automatically threading through the silken strands that were tormenting me so. He was so warm and solid on me. Our cocks were nestled together and I could feel myself begin to stir and harden.

He wriggled just a little and gently bit me. I arched up and felt lightening streak through my chest, straight to my groin. I moaned his name this time and felt him grin while sucking on the skin above my heart. Another erogenous zone. Why hadn't I known about that one either?

His tongue moved up to the hollow at my throat and he lapped at the sweat that was breaking out all over my body. "Hm-m-m. Salty. I think I've been lacking that in my diet."

My voice was a little shaky when I replied. "By all means . . . take all you want."

"I think I will." His growl was so husky, I shivered all the way down to my toes. I always knew that he was a generous lover. Totally focused on the person he was with. And right now, I was the lucky one he was concentrating on.

His lips had moved up to cover mine while I was busy processing all the sensations. Our tongues mated a little more frantically than before while he counted my teeth and rubbed that ticklish spot on the roof of my mouth. I was moaning continuously now and when his hand closed around my cock, I almost bit his tongue.

Starbuck just chuckled and licked my lips one last time before slithering down my body using his hands and tongue to en-flame each and every nerve ending I had. And I had more than I ever dreamed possible. My hands were still entangled in his hair and when he came to rest between my legs, moving them so far apart I felt vulnerable for the first time since we'd come to bed, I know I was clutching him too tightly.

"Sh-h-h, Apollo. It's all right. Nothing you don't want. I'll never hurt you, love. Never." His voice wrapped me in longing and I forced my eyes open again to look into his worried blue gaze.

"I know you won't, Starbuck. But I should be doing something more than just laying here. I want to make you feel good as well." Suddenly, I wanted to taste him, to return the pleasure he was giving me.

"Your turn will come, Apollo." His eyes were tear bright and I could feel his hand shake where he was stroking the muscles of my stomach. "But I need this so much. Please?"

I couldn't bear to see him plead. "Anything, love. It all feels so good."

That smile was back, the one that I think only a very few of us have ever seen. The one that lights the room and makes you feel ten feet tall. And then I watched while he bent his head and slowly sucked me in deep. I only thought I was hard before. Now . . . I was steel sheathed durilium.

My eyes were closed again and every part of me was numb except for my cock. His tongue was tracing up from my balls to the flared head and I was suddenly hotter than a viper engine. I could feel the tremors begin and when he sucked gently, tonguing the small slit free of weeping fluid, I thrust up for more.

Heat. Pressure. Suction. 

His fingers were rolling my balls back and forth and I felt like a pair of dice in his talented hands. I had a sudden flash of myself nude and spread wide on a gaming table while Starbuck played out his winning hand for the admiring crowds. If it was possible, I got even harder at that little fantasy.

Cool air bathed my overheated cock while his mouth slowly slid down the side to my balls. Starbuck's hair tickled the over sensitized organ while he mouthed my balls, one at a time until I thought I'd go insane.

"Starbuck!" I could hear a note of desperation in my voice but he just chuckled around his mouthful and the vibration sent my hips thrusting upward again. 

His weight held me down though and finally, his mouth was back on my cock. But instead of just sucking on the weeping head, he was slowly but surely swallowing me whole. I could feel it and when I pried my eyes open, I felt my temperature go up another notch. He finished deep-throating me and it was indescribable.

I was held in a firm moist sheath with a wiggling tongue for a little added distraction. I wanted to thrust but I was afraid of hurting him. Shivers were wracking my entire body and my hands were back in his hair. I felt him hum around me and then the sheath was undulating around me and all I could feel was . . . him.

Flames were licking my body, tremors raced under my skin and I could myself moaning his name, over and over. "Starbuck . . . Starbuck . . . Oh Lords!"

He chuckled again and pressed a spot behind my balls that made me arch up, ramming myself even deeper into his elastic throat. The pressure was unbearable and when he pulled gently on my balls, I felt my body boil over into a volcanic eruption of heat and sweet release. 

It was long moments before I came back to myself. His tongue was lazily washing my groin clean and his hands kept stroking my stomach with soothing circles. I have never felt so loved. Not ever. I thought back to the last person in my bed. Serina was a wonderful woman and she would always have a special place in my heart.

But I could see now, that Starbuck had been there first. Never asking for anything for himself but my friendship. I was so blind to the love right underneath my nose. I must have hurt him unbearably but that was in the past. Time had healed the heart that I was sure was broken by Serina's death and now a new/old love was completing my cure.

"Starbuck." I whispered his name and watched him look up with just a hint of uncertainty. "Come up here, please."

He started to move from between my legs but I scissored them tight around them, not letting go. My hands tugged him up onto my chest and I could have wept at how light he felt. I pulled him down to my mouth and tasted myself for the first time in my life. Bland with a hint of salt but mostly, I just savored the lovely Starbuck-taste.

When I finally let him go, he'd relaxed enough to smile at me again. "Was that okay? You . . . liked it?"

I had to blink hard at the eagerness in his voice which when paired with that note of hesitation made me realize how many fears I had to combat. "I loved it. Just like I love you. And I can't wait to practice on you."

He blushed. My worldly-wise lover flushed and dropped his eyes shyly like a young girl. "I came when you did. It was . . . too much to see you and feel you explode. Because of me."

It was the note of wonder that made my eyes tear again. "Then I think we need to take a nap for now. And when we wake up, we'll wash and eat again then I'll bring you back here and show you just how good a pupil I am."

He rubbed his head on my shoulder and I saw his eyes droop with tiredness. "What if . . . I have the nightmare again?"

"Then, I'll wake you up and make love to you until you pass out." I massaged his shoulder with my left hand while my right combed through his disheveled hair. "Over and over, until you know that I'm here. Alive and so much in love that I can't contain myself."

That damnable uncertainty was still there but he smiled anyway and tried to hide his yawn. His voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear him. "Okay. Love you, Apollo."

"I love you too, Starbuck. Now go to sleep and dream of me returning the favor. I can't wait to see what you taste like." I made my strokes as soothing as I could and felt him smile against my skin.

"Always. Guess wishes do come true." His voice was slurred with sleep and I just held him while he fell into a slumber so deep, I didn't think any dreams, bad or otherwise, could find him.

"Yes, they do, love. Even wishes I didn't know I had." I smoothed a kiss on the tender skin of his temple, right over the vein that pulsed so gently beneath my lips. His heartbeat resounded in my own chest and I felt his skin begin to cool.

It was a bit of a struggle to pull the blanket up without letting him go but I finally managed to get us covered. "Lights, 25 percent."

Starbuck was going to take some convincing but I've never failed yet to accomplish my goals and I wasn't about to start with something this important. Someone, this important. He was in my heart and now he was in my soul. I would convince him the best way I knew how . . . with actions and words. He was mine and I was his.

Smiling, I felt myself finally relax. His breath was hot and sweet against my throat, reminding me of our lovemaking. Everything would be all right now that I knew what I was fighting for, his love and his heart. I fell asleep with one thought in my mind and heart. My Starbuck.


	6. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena begins her seduction. Athena POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Beginnings  
*******************

I reserved the corner booth near the waterfall on the Rising Star for our second date. I'd gotten there early to be sure we'd get the one we ordered. The server took my order with a smile and promised to bring the ambrosia as soon as Cassie arrived. I sat looking over the room and replaying our last meeting in my head. 

She'd already known something was up when I called her and asked if we could get together three days ago. She'd arrived looking like a fragile angel, all in white with her fair hair falling over her shoulders in a cascade of blond curls. I remember how my fingers itched to touch the silken strands and the control it took to simply stand and gesture her to her seat across from me.

We ordered grog and I remember how the fiery liquor burned its way down my throat while my brain fought for the words I'd rehearsed so painstakingly all day. She listened very quietly and the brief glance of anxiety touched my heart. Murmuring something about praying for them both, she asked me why I'd sought her out.

I think I stammered something about us both caring about them so that gave us a bond that would help us through this change. Total bull shit, of course and her smile told me she saw right through me but she stayed anyway and we talked for two centars. She's very easy to talk to and I found myself sharing memories of my childhood that I hadn't thought of in years.

She returned the favor with memories of growing up an only child in a poor family. She was intrigued with the stories of my brothers and we found ourselves laughing over and over. It was a good evening and I didn't want it to end but she made sure we set another date to meet as soon as we could. 

Tonight. I spared a passing thought for my brother and his wingman who hadn't been seen since I locked them in. They'd spoken to Boxey and father several times but Colonel Tigh had strict instructions to take them off the flying schedule and route any problems to Boomer or myself. Rumors were rampant in both squadrons and Sheba had come by to try and get me to say what was going on but I stayed mute.

I hoped they were making love until they passed out. They had a lot of time to make up for. Looking up, I saw Cassie come in and look for me. This time she was wearing a dress made from the color of her eyes. It floated around her slender body, clinging only at breast and thigh. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath, raising a hand to beckon her over.

Lords, she is beautiful. She glides rather than walks and every eye in the place is on her. But her gaze is fixed firmly on me and I have to take a deep breath to try and calm myself. Then she's here, by my side and the server is pouring out the ambrosia I brought with me. Father provided the dusty old bottle and I must remember to thank him when I next see him. It's smooth and sweet, setting fire to my blood.

"Athena, why are we here?" Her voice is low but those eyes see right into my heart and the glow in them gives me courage.

"Starbuck was always in the way, first with me then with you. But he's not now. There's just the two of us and . . ." I dropped my own eyes to the tablecloth where I was tracing circles with my finger. Her hand covered mine, stilling the restless movements and gently squeezing. "And I want to be closer. What do you want?"

"I'd like that, Athena. You have fascinated me since I first met you. Starbuck is always singing your praises." Her hand raised my chin so our eyes could meet again. "And I find it intriguing to know a woman in such a demanding job yet who retains her femininity. I'd enjoy learning more. Not to mention the fantasies I've had about making love with you until we both pass out."

Her tone of voice never changed but her last words widened my eyes and suddenly she was laughing and it was so infectious, I was as well. We were chortling helplessly and had to take another drink to calm ourselves. But this time, the glow wasn't ambrosia induced. I could feel a gentle fire flowing from her to me where our hands clasped on the snow white cloth.

The server was back with menus but we just ordered what we had before, the vegetable stir-fry. It seemed we were cocooned in our corner away from the normal chatter of this high class food emporium. So, I wasn't prepared for her gasp and the sudden tightening of her hand on mine.

"Look. Oh my, I don't believe I've ever seen him so content." 

My eyes darted to the entrance and the uncommon sight of my brother out of uniform standing very close to a Starbuck who positively glowed. Yes indeed, they both looked completely fucked out. They weren't touching but there seemed to be a golden force field surrounding them and protecting their bond.

I looked back to Cassie and we both broke into delighted laughter. Truly, the ghosts of old lovers had been laid to rest with the delicious sight of our two favorite people.

"Apollo, I believe they're laughing at us." Starbuck's rich voice flowed over me and I felt him nudge me to the center of the booth so he could sit beside me. 

"I think you're right, Starbuck. Ladies, I recognize that bottle and it would be a sin not to share it with us." Apollo had crowded Cassie into my side when he sat down.

Inside, I was cheering at the wonderful warmth of her. I hadn't dared get this close yet. Her left hand rubbed my leg and I felt the heat speed directly to my heart. Daringly, I returned the gesture and felt her lean a little harder into my shoulder. Shivering, I focused on the banter going back and forth across the table.

They had spent the afternoon with Boxey, back on Eden II, exploring until the young man's stamina had finally given out. Apollo shook his head. "We took him back to Father's. One more night and he can come home."

Starbuck looked like he wanted to reach his hand out and touch him but didn't dare. "Are you sure, Apollo? We could give it a little more time."

"Nope. We're moving your things tonight. Unless you need more time?" My brother is past master at the wide-eyed mournful gaze.

"N-n-no. I don't need more time." Poor Starbuck looked like he was going to hyperventilate right there. I stroked his right hand soothingly and he crushed it between his still too thin fingers.

"Starbuck, it's time I had another brother and poor Apollo has a heart mate to help him with that little imp. You wouldn't want to disappoint us now. Father told me that he's looking forward to learning all your secrets of gambling so he can dazzle the other Council members at their next game." I gave him a verbal nudge.

His face paled and I shot a look at Cassie to see why he was upset at my teasing. But she just sighed and tightened her hold on my leg. 

"That's what I'm best at, 'The. Disappointing people." His blue eyes clouded and his lips drooped. 

Apollo was on his feet and by Starbuck's side in a heartbeat. Kneeling by his wingman, he grasped his other hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss. "No it's not, Starbuck. You're best at loving me and Boxey and Athena and Cassie and even that charming reprobate we think may be your father. I love you and I want you with me all the time, even if it shocks the Council and half the pilots. Us being together won't upset the people who love us."

"Um, Apollo. Everyone's staring." Starbuck was blushing and tugging on his lover's hand.

"Don't care. I was thinking of taking an ad on the nightly newscast, asking everyone to come to our Sealing. But if you don't want to . . ." his sigh was masterly and I found myself holding my breath while Cassie gasped and held hard to my hand under the table.

"Sealed? Oh, Apollo. Are you sure?" A tear ran down the cheek on my side.

"I love you. Remember, I'm going to be telling you that for the next fifty yahren, whether you Seal yourself to me or not." Apollo's eyes were glowing with a fire I hadn't seen in such a long time.

"I love you, too. Yes, of course, I want to." Starbuck sniffed and Apollo sprang to his feet, hauling his wingman up with him.

The place went dead silent while my brother proceeded to kiss my soon-to-be brother senseless. Cassie sighed and I looked to see a tear in her eye as well. I froze in terror. Did she still want him? But she read my mind and shook her head, leaning close to my ear.

"I love him like a brother. Don't you just love happy endings?" She grinned at me and brushed her lips over mine. The shock was electric and I felt my toes curl in my sandals. Her eye lashes fluttered open and the gleam in them started my heart beating faster.

Apollo's voice broke through our temporary paralysis. "Well, ladies, I need to take Starbuck home for some major celebrating. Sorry to disturb your dinner. Have fun."

Starbuck managed a last smart remark over his shoulder as Apollo hustled him out. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"Hm-m-m," Cassie purred in my ear. "That leaves the field wide open. Don't you think, 'The?"

Her use of my nickname sent another shiver up my spine. Raising my free hand for the server, I lowered my voice to my own purr. "Celebrating sounds good. My place or yours?"

"Yours. I expect it's more private than mine. I'd hate to be interrupted while we were . . . celebrating."

The server capped the bottle of ambrosia and handed it to me before bowing us out with a big smile on his face. My tip may have had something to do with it but from the smiles on the faces of the other guests, I expect it was more the floor show my normally staid older brother had put on. Father was going to have a coronary and I really should comm him and tell him about it.

But there was an electric current traveling up my hand and through my arm, straight to my heart where Cassie and I were touching. Father would just have to wait. The whole Fleet would just have to wait for us.


	7. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts* Starbuck POV

Family Ties  
************************

He kept touching me while we made our way down the hall to Adama's quarters. But then I couldn't take my eyes off him either, so we were a real pair. And that was still a miracle, I couldn't quite grasp. He'd asked me to Seal with him. Sealing. I'd offer to Seal with Cassie because I was feeling fatalistic. But with Apollo, it would be with love and hope for a future that I had a hard time believing in.

"It will be fine, Starbuck. I doubt Father will even be surprised." Apollo smiled at me and kissed me quickly before pressing the comm panel by the door.

It opened quickly and Boxey yelled over his shoulder. "It's Dad and Starbuck, Grandpa." Then he was hugging me as if we hadn't just seen him a few hours before. So I picked him up and hung him upside down over my shoulder and soaked up his giggles while Apollo tickled the bits of him he could reach.

Adama was seated in his over sized chair with an open book on his lap. We'd obviously interrupted story time. "Welcome, boys. So much for a quiet story before bedtime."

"Well, we have a story for both of you." Apollo locked eyes with the white haired leader of our fleet, while I dropped my eyes in panic and met the wide-eyed stare of the little boy in my arms.

I sat down on a footstool with Boxey in my lap while Apollo stood at our side calmly to tell his father that we loved each other and wanted to be sealed. Boxey went very still and I shakily lifted his chin to see his face. *What if he hates the idea? Thinks I'm taking Apollo away from him?*

"Does that mean that you'll live with us, Starbuck? All the time?" He asked me hesitantly and out of the corner of my eye I saw Adama and Apollo watching us.

"Yes. I'd live with you all the time. If that's okay with you?" I got it out and held my breath.

He nodded before putting his arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly. "I love you, Starbuck. Now, Dad and I can take care of you so the bad dreams don't get you. And you can tell me a story every night."

My eyes filled with tears again. I seemed to being do that a lot lately. Hugging him back, I tried to clear my throat but a lump kept getting in my way. Apollo knelt beside us and put his arms around us both, kissing first Boxey's cheek and then mine.

"Yes, we will, Boxey. No bad dreams will dare come when we're both on guard. But you're going to have to help me feed him, son. He's just skin and bones so we're going to have to cook something special every night to tempt his appetite." He tickled the little imp in my arms and Boxey giggled.

I finally got past the lump and kissed the soft hair of my new son. "I love you too, Boxey. And I love your dad. But how about if I cook every now and then?"

He sat up and grinned at me. "Once in a while, Starbuck. Will you be my father too? I don't know anyone with two fathers." 

We exchanged a look but Adama spoke up for the first time since we first came in. "Only very special children have two fathers or two mothers, Boxey. Just like you. But for now, you need to get to bed, young man. Starbuck can get started on all those stories he's going to be telling you."

I looked speakingly at Apollo but he just nodded and kissed Boxey good night. We left them alone while I guided the very talkative young man through the nightly ritual. Part of my brain worried at what Adama might be saying to my lover while the rest of my mind told Boxey a story and answered more questions. Including the one about where I was going to be sleeping. 

He offered his room but I explained that I loved his dad so much, I really needed to sleep with him. I told him I had been having bad dreams and that Apollo always woke me up before they got too bad. He nodded solemnly and agreed that might be better since Apollo's bed was bigger too. Then I talked him to sleep with more tales of the forest creatures in Eden II.

*Out like a light.* I thought affectionately, hoping that the rest of the family would be as generous as the little boy I was tucking in. Turning to leave, I found Apollo watching me from the doorway, just the way he had a few days before and my heart melted under the loving gaze.

"Good one, Starbuck, and an excellent explanation for why you'll be sleeping with me. Father wants to speak with both of us." He held out his hand and I took it in a too strong grip. "He's all right with us, love. Really he is. He said he saw it coming ages ago. Come here."

And pulling me close, he kissed me. Not a 'here's some courage' kiss. But a full bore, 'power up the thrusters' kind of kiss that pretty much melted my boots to the floor. When my brain came back online, I gazed at him dazedly and let him lead me back out to where Adama waited with a bottle of ambrosia and three glasses.

"Starbuck, welcome to the family." He handed me a glass, filled to the brim before handing one to his son. "May you and Apollo have many happy years together." And we all took a sip of the fine old wine.

"Thank you, Father. We're going to try." Apollo took a sip and watched me try to think of something to say.

"Th-thank you, sir. I appreciate your . . ." oh Lords, I couldn't think of how to end that sentence and I could feel my cheeks flushing while I tried to meet Adama's eyes.

"Tolerance? Forbearance? Acceptance?" He quipped with a smile before shaking his head and smiling kindly at me. "Starbuck, you've been a part of this family for many years and I'm sorry that I never told you how very glad I am that you are Apollo's friend. You've been another son to me all this time and now, you'll be one legally as well."

He took a sip of the ambrosia while I stood there in stunned silence. Apollo stepped up close and slid his arm around me, grounding me in this strange alternate universe I found myself in. "We appreciate it, Father. There have just been a lot of changes in too short a time. We'll come get Boxey tomorrow and take him home."

"It will be very quiet without that young man's exuberance. Perhaps you'll let him visit me on a regular basis? It's very important to spend some time alone, now and then. Your mother and I would sneak away for a weekend every month or so. It kept the spice in our love life and reminded us how much we still loved each other." Adama got a faraway look in his eyes and a fond smile softened his whole face.

"Good idea, Father. Boxey loves visiting you. I hope you didn't spoil him too badly this time." Apollo took another sip of his ambrosia and rubbed his hand across my hip.

"Nonsense. It's a grandfather's duty to spoil his grandchildren." Adama tried to look insulted but his sly grin surprised a laugh out of me.

Apollo hugged me closer and the glow in his eyes lit an answering fire in mine. "All right for now, Father. I need to get Starbuck home and get him fed. We didn't eat on the Rising Star. And I can hear his stomach growling."

With a start, I realized I was hungry for the first time that day. I grinned at my lover then sighed melodramatically. "If we have to."

"Oh, you!" He pinched me and I couldn't retaliate because Adama was watching us with an indulgent smile. "Thanks, Father. We'll call you tomorrow."

We put down our glasses and Adama walked us to the front door. He hugged Apollo then gave me my own hug, which surprised me. I gingerly hugged him back and felt him pat my shoulder. He quietly spoke in my ear. "You're good for each other, Starbuck. Love each other and every thing will be all right."

I just nodded, that damn lump back in my throat. He seemed to understand and waved us on down the hall. We walked back quietly, our arms around each other. I needed to touch him to make this all real. Once we locked ourselves in, he kissed me as if it had been sectons rather than just centars since we'd last held each other.

Never would I get used to this. He made me feel as if I was the only person in the world. I loved the feel of him in my arms, all that warm strength against every inch of me. When he pulled away with a chuckle, for a moment I couldn't figure out why then I heard the grumble from both our stomachs.

"Food." "Food." We spoke simultaneously.

I set the table while he pulled out some of the fresh greens we'd picked up in the shop at Eden II. Fresh vegetables are always a treat and he set to steaming them gently with a dash of spice. We had about twenty centons before we could eat so I talked him into a quick wash. I love Apollo wet. He looks like one of the sculpted Lords of Kobol, with muscles on top of muscles.

We played with the soap and came out squeaky clean, not to mention half hard with the soapy caresses. He shrugged on his robe and went out to check on dinner. I looked at myself in the mirror above the sinks, thinking about what we'd done the last few days. Touching and tasting while we learned where all the hot spots were. But I was ready for more so I reached within the cabinet for the squeeze bottle of internal cleanser.

It took about five centons to fill me up and flush me out. I thought about taking him inside, all that strength filling me. Smiling, I fantasized about it while I finger fucked myself with a lot of my favorite lubricant. I didn't want to take a chance that he'd argue that we weren't ready for this step, so I got myself ready while I pretended that it was his fingers stroking me to simmering arousal. Last step was to insert a plug that would continue to stretch me for him.

Washing my hands, I shrugged into the robe that we'd brought over earlier from my former quarters. Feeling extremely wanton, I sauntered out to seduce my lover into a quick meal so we could go straight to bed. 

"That's a cat-ate-the-canary look if I ever saw one." He was just setting out the vegetables when I came up and took him in my arms.

I kissed him slowly but with passion, feeling him melt against me. Gently, I pulled back a little and watched those dark eyes open to gaze into mine with a slightly dazed look. "I've got a surprise for you. But you have to eat all your vegetables first."

He pouted but with a twinkle that told me he was willing to let it go for now. I sat down gingerly, on one cheek while the plug massaged me into a slow boil. We fed each other bites from our plates while we talked about the changes that were inevitable with Boxey's coming home. But I kept touching him every chance I got, stroking his hand or caressing his arm, until he caught fire and pulled me from the table.

"I'm full. How about you?" He teased while pulling me into our bedroom. And it was ours. I could see the picture of me at ten over the bed with the other family pictures. And my clothes were hanging in the closet.

He was pushing open my robe and I returned the favor, taking him off guard and pushing him backwards onto the bed where he bounced with a full bodied laugh, his bronzed body glowing in the dim light against the pale green coverlet. I dropped the robe from my body and knelt on the bed between his legs, sliding my hands up the strong muscles to the tender flesh of his inner thighs.

Shivering, he hitched himself further up the bed and I followed him, continuing the tender strokes with my lips and tongue. His hands carded through my hair, something he was fond of doing. I licked his stomach and he squirmed with a chuckle. He tasted so good that I bathed him with short tongue licks coming ever closer to my goal.

His cock was stabbing me below the chin and I rubbed the tender head with my evening stubble, feeling his shudder through my hands on his thighs. The skin is so smooth there, he really is perfect in every way. Gently, I kissed the flared head and nibbled around the edges. He groaned and tried to move his hips but I kept them anchored on the silky coverlet.

I licked up one side and down the other of the beautiful cock before me and listened to the tenor of his moans. Tonguing the slit free of the beads of moisture, I savored the taste of him. Better than ambrosia, any time. Every time I moved, the plug inside of me massaged my prostate and I was hard as a rock while I mouthed him almost to climax. When he started panting, I knew it was time.

Reaching behind me, I pulled out the plug with a moist pop and he opened his eyes. "Starbuck, what was that?"

I slid up his body slowly, straddling his hips and fingering his nipples while I clenched my teeth and concentrated on not coming just yet. "Part of your surprise, Apollo. Hold on and let me show you something."

Nibbling on the perk peaks, I soon had him writhing beneath me. While his eyes were closed, I positioned myself above him and drove him into my body with one fluid push. Oh, there was initial pain since it had been a long time for me but the pleasure of having him inside canceled out any further hurt.

"Lords! Starbuck." He grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him. "Are you all right?"

I moved tentatively and watched his jaw clench at the sensation. "I'm fine, love. I got myself ready while you were cooking." I shifted up a little and then back down again, feeling the impact against my pleasure spot. "I needed you inside of me tonight. Deep inside where I can feel every . . . single . . . inch of you."

"You're so tight. I've never felt . . ." his hips came up while I was coming down and both of us groaned before we did it again "anything like your heat."

We were moving together now in a syncopated rhythm that drove us higher and higher, our bodies sweating in the dim light. I tweaked his nipples and in retaliation, he slid his hands around my cock and began a tight fisted driving stroke that tightened me past all control. I came and came hard, spurting my essence over his stomach and hands.

He froze when my inner muscles began milking him, flooding me with his warmth. I collapsed on his chest, breathing hard and his arms slid up around me, holding me tight against him while we both shook through the aftershocks. I wanted him to stay in there forever, holding him safe within my body and heart.

"Oh, Starbuck. That was incredible." His breath gusted into my ear and made me shiver. 

"It always is, Apollo. When you take the time to prepare your body and you take it slow." I licked the skin beneath me, savoring the salty clean sweat.

With a moan, he slipped free of me and he rolled us to our sides. Lifting my chin, he smiled and kissed me softly. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine. "A little later, I'd really like you to show me how to prepare. While we still have our privacy."

I stared at him in amazement. "We have plenty of time for that, Apollo. This isn't a contest. There will be other nights when we're alone. I love you and it will take time for you to be ready for me."

He actually pouted with his disappointment and I hid my smile in his throat. "But I want to know what it feels like."

"Then you will. After we spend some time getting you ready. I can promise that you'll enjoy the preparation." I tried to stifle a yawn but he felt it and moved away just long enough to pull the extra blanket over us.

"Thank you, Starbuck. I love you so much." He kissed me tenderly and held me close.

"I love you, too. Are you sure you want to be Sealed?" I couldn't help asking one more time.

"Too late, love. You said yes and I'm not letting you go." He chuckled. "You're stuck with me for life."

The lump was back but I managed a choked, "Good."

The impossible had come true. He loved and wanted me. Me, Starbuck. Every dream I'd ever had was right here in my arms. And he wanted to be here. Will wonders never cease? 

I sure hoped not.


	8. Friends, Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell their fellow pilots and take another step forward. Apollo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Friends, Indeed  
********************

I watched Starbuck talking animatedly with Boomer. We'd just announced that our Sealing ceremony would take place in one secton. Silence had fallen over the entire room while a dozen pair of eyes had goggled at us. I'd felt my lover stiffen and knew he was panicking when what he'd feared seemed to be coming true. 

But the next sound we'd heard was cheering and the tentative smile on Starbuck's face was worth all the uncertainty that had come before. Now, I just watched him looking like the animated Starbuck from the old days. But I made sure that I stayed where he could see me. And where I could see him. It seems that being apart wasn't an option these days.

I took another sip of grog and smiled at his expansive gestures. 

"It must be love, Apollo. I've never seen a more besotted look in my life." Sheba's voice came from over my shoulder.

I turned slightly and tried to think of something to say. No matter how dim some of the others thought I was, I'd always been aware of Sheba's interest in me. "It is love. Came out of nowhere. But then I realized it had always been there. Cassie said I was clueless and she was right."

"I wish you luck then, Apollo. You're both good men. But what will this do to the squadron? There's regulations against married couples flying together."

"Yes. Colonel Tigh has asked to speak to us tomorrow. Starbuck has already volunteered to become an instructor at the academy. I don't really feel comfortable flying without him so I'll probably be stepping down as Squadron Leader. I think there's probably a place for me on Command Staff."

"You'll miss the flying." She eyed me speculatively.

I smiled and took another sip of my heated grog. "You're probably right. But as the fighting lessens, the need for exploration will grow. Especially when we near where we think Earth might be. I think that Starbuck and I could manage a flight or two. Now and then."

"He's worth giving up your wings?" Her look was challenging.

Looking over at my lover with the shining golden hair and the laughing blue eyes, I felt myself melt all over again. "He's worth every thing. Someday, Sheba, you'll find the other half of your soul and you'll understand. I'll be recommending you to replace me. Think about it."

And I left her with her mouth hanging open in shock. That felt better than it should and I chastised myself all the way over to Starbuck. But I quickly forgot about her when my eyes met my lover's and I took the full force of his sultry gaze. Just one look and I was ready to take him home and fuck him through the bed.

He knew it too. His eyes laughed at me and promised another lesson in man to man loving as soon as we could break away. But for now, I patiently answered questions about the ceremony and fended off the ones about our future status. I was pretty sure that Sheba would keep what I'd told her to herself. She wouldn't want anyone else as a rival.

At some point, I was alone with Derek and I mentioned to him that I was putting him back in the two-man room with his wingman, Rudy. He just nodded then blushed when I told him thank you for alerting me to Starbuck's nightmares. I could tell he wanted to ask about them but was afraid it was too private. So, I just smiled and told him all was well. He grinned happily at me and wished me luck before heading over to Rudy with the good news.

The party broke up with invitations to both of us for dinner on the Rising Star or a game of Pyramid but we turned them all down. Walking slowly back to our quarters, I thought to the evening ahead of us. Dinner with Father and Boxey and then some privacy while our son stayed overnight with his grandfather.

************

I was in heaven. That's all there was to it. Starbuck was washing my body and I leaned against the tiled wall of our turbowash, loving the feel of his soap-slicked skin against mine. I never realized how sensitive my skin would be with constant stimulation. Sometimes, I could swear I'd turned into a million nerve endings, all aching to be touched by my tactile lover.

He guided me under the water and shielded my eyes so no soap got into them. Always so careful of me, as if he thought I might break. I was not that fragile and I planned on proving it tonight. I ran my hands over his sides, glad that he was finally putting on a little more flesh over his ribs. Two weeks of constant feeding were having an effect.

Turn about was fair play and I pulled him under the cascading water to wash his hair. It was shining again and had lost that limpness that had been such a barometer of his ill health. Now it shone with a luster that rivaled the sun we'd just passed. Silky smooth, I ran my fingers through it in a soothing scalp massage that soon had him purring. 

We rinsed ourselves clean and stepped out to dry. The wall blower dried our bodies while we finger combed our hair into semi-neat order. I loved watching him fuss over his grooming. He concentrated on every curling lock, trying to tame the flyaway strands but to no avail. Only when he combed balsam into the damp ends did the golden mane behave.

I watched him surreptitiously while I slowly donned my robe and tried to decide if I needed to shave again. Whisker burns would be hard to explain away tomorrow when we met with Colonel Tigh and I had every intention of kissing him from head to toe very shortly. Choosing the vanilla scented lotion, I smoothed it on and waited to a count of three before wiping it off with a wet cloth.

He hugged me from behind and I leaned back against him while he gentled a kiss across my cheek. "Hm-m-m, nice and smooth, love. I guess this means you're going to be gentle with me tonight?"

"I thought I might, unless you want to make mad, passionate love to me instead?" I widened my eyes hopefully and watched indecision cross his face.

"It's still too soon, Apollo. You need to be stretched some more and get used to having part of me inside." He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on my hair. "Let's just play some more tonight. There's something we haven't done yet."

I perked up and smiled in anticipation while he let me go and reached into the cabinet. But when he brought out the squeeze bottle, I was confused until he explained about internal cleansing. I could feel myself blushing and stammering out my agreement. It brought home to me very clearly what we were contemplating. 

He left me alone with a soft kiss and a few simple instructions. I was nervous and had a hard time inserting it but once I'd activated the bottle, I relaxed and began to enjoy the rushing feel of the liquid cleanser. Within moments, I'd been totally cleaned out. While I washed my hands, I contemplated the changes in my life.

So many new things to learn that it was a bit overwhelming. But when I thought of the man with whom I was sharing these new lessons, it was worth it. Every single, unsure moment. So I smiled at myself in the mirror and headed out to see what new pleasures Starbuck had in store for me.

He was stretched out on the dark sheets, practically glowing in the dim light. Holding out his hand to me, he smiled the smile that always melted me to the spot. Joining him on the bed, I crawled into his arms and felt them close around me tenderly. Long moments passed in sweet kisses and gentle touches. We made love slowly, each caress a vow of our faith in each other.

Kissing down my body, he lovingly slid his hands over my hips, tilting them up so he could torment and tease my hardening cock. He licked and sucked on the tender skin of my inner thighs, making me shiver and moan. My hands massaged his neck and shoulders, feeling the heavy muscles there flex with every movement.

Starbuck blew on my rising cock then licked it just once before backing off. "Ready for another lesson, lover?"

"Lords, yes." My answer was halfway between a moan and a growl.

He just grinned at me and reached over the side of the bed for something. Then I felt something cool and wet sliding over my balls and back to my puckered opening. One finger breached me, spreading the gel deep inside where Starbuck had been before. He deep throated me at the same moment and my body couldn't decide which way to move. Moving back and forth, his finger played with me until suddenly I felt two fingers scissoring within the channel that stretched around him.

There was some discomfort this time but it quickly passed when he nibbled up the large vein of my cock to the flared head and licked the clear drops of liquid from the small slit. Then the twisting fingers touched something that sent a tingle through my whole body and I moaned louder.

"A sweet spot that every man has." He grinned up at me and moved back to that spot again and again while he sucked hard on my cock.

The tension grew inside until I could no longer hold off my climax and I spent myself within his warm mouth. He gently drained me dry and softly slipped his fingers free, leaving me empty. But not for long. Something slick and rippled slowly slid inside of me and my eyes widened when both his hands smoothed circles over my stomach.

"It's a plug to help stretch you and get you used to the fullness. Is it too uncomfortable?" His gaze was uncertain and I moved gingerly to try and get used to it.

"It's all right . . . I think." I panted at him and took the full force of his smile

"Just for a while, Apollo. Then I'll take it out. I promise you'll enjoy that as well." He kissed my limp cock with his soft lips and he never stopped touching me, moving up my body slowly with licks and nibbles. Giving me time to get used to the new sensations.

This had to be why the creatures of light had brought me back to life. To love him and be loved by him. And as soon as I got my breath back, I was going to show him in excruciating detail just how much he was loved.


	9. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're planning their Sealing. Athena POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Planning  
********************* 

I stretched out fully on the wrinkled sheets, listening to the turbo wash next to my bedroom. Aching pleasantly in all the right places, I smiled and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Maybe Cassie needed a hand with the soap. My hair was a mess and I decided we should shower together and save water.

Walking into the steam filled room, I watched the shadowy figure behind the glass panel. Voluptuous . . . golden . . . beautiful. They were all adjectives that barely described the lovely woman in my life. How had I gotten so lucky? Thanking all the Lords of Kobol for their bounty, I opened the door and stepped inside.

“Need a hand?” I said to the golden haired sprite.

“You don’t think two are sufficient?” She mockingly frowned and handed me the soap.

“I think four are better than two. This way we’ll be done in half the time.” I assured her.

“Care to make a wager on that?” She slid her hands down from my shoulders to cup my aching breasts. Gently she flicked the nipples with her thumbs and drank down my groan with her lips.

Every part of me that touched her body heated to boiling in a matter of moments. I could still count the number of kisses we’d exchanged. Each one was different and better than the one before. I was looking forward to the day that the kisses were too numerous to mention. That would be right after I grew tired of being set on fire with lust.

Which would be never.

I ran my soap slick hands down her back and over her cheeks, garnering a sigh. She pressed a little closer and our breasts rubbed together with the sweetest of caresses. Her hands slid down to my stomach then lower yet, tangling in the wet curls. A finger softly slid through the curls over my swollen mons and I shuddered with the pleasure as she moved deeper between the folds of skin. 

My hand was sliding between the downy cheeks and circling the sensitive tissues there with just the callused pad of my finger. We were both moaning a bit and I realized that very little cleaning was going on. Pulling back just far enough to meet her eyes, I tried for some restraint.

“How about we both just wash ourselves and then if there’s time, we go back to bed and continue this?” My voice wavered just a bit at the sultry look in those deep blue eyes.

She sighed but stepped back under the water, rinsing out the shampoo in her long blond hair. “You’re right, love. We’re supposed to meet with the caterers on the Rising Star in about a centar. But we’ll continue this tonight. Yes?”

My hands held her creamy white breasts for just a moment before I stepped to the second sprayer on the opposite side of the wash. “Yes, we will. That thought is the only thing that will get me through this day. Back here?”

“Hm-m-m-m,” she purred. “You have a deal.”

I watched her graceful twists and turns while I washed my own hair. Why I didn’t get soap in my eyes, I’ll never know. I wanted to memorize every movement and tuck it away in my heart, in case she decided to move on. I was beginning to sympathize with Starbuck, hardly daring to believe that this gorgeous woman would want to stay with me.

She interrupted my musings with a tender kiss. “Don’t frown, ‘The. It gives you wrinkles.”

It was all I could do to hold my tongue and not pour out my misgivings to her.

“What ever is worrying you can’t be all that bad, love. Together we can solve any problem that comes up.” 

“That’s not what I’m worrying about.” I hesitated then gathered my courage. “I was wondering if you’d like to move some of your things in . . . here.”

She cocked her head and I held my breath. “I think . . . that is an excellent idea.”

I could feel my eyes light up and she laughed up into my face, going up on tiptoe and brushing a kiss to my tingling lips before opening the door and leaving me alone in the wash. I closed my eyes in relief and finished my shower quickly, eager to be about our tasks for the day.

Cassie had made some char by the time I dried my hair and stepped out to pick an outfit for the day. It felt odd not to be reporting for duty in the Command Center but Father had cleared me to plan the Sealing ceremony for my brother and Starbuck. Not something I’d ever thought to be doing again. For either of us. But right now I was dreaming of more than just one ceremony. How odd it would be if both of us had found our other halves at this late date.

“That’s a very odd smile, ‘The.” Cassie leaned against the doorjamb and watched me dress with an appraising eye.

I wiggled just a little as I settled the skirt over my hips, enjoying the way she caught her breath. “Oh, I was just thinking that I never expected to be doing this again. But I’m so glad that I am. Apollo and Starbuck deserve each other.”

“Just as we deserve each other, Athena. Even if we’ve only been together for a week.” 

I swear she reads minds. Crossing the room to stand before her, I stole the cup of char and drank from the same spot her lips had just touched. I could taste her sweetness even through the hot drink. “Yes, we do deserve each other. Can’t imagine what I ever did to have you look twice at me but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it.”

Her eyes widened. “That’s odd. I was wondering the same thing. How in the universe did I get so lucky? Maybe some of Starbuck’s famous luck has rubbed off on us?”

“Maybe it has.” I swallowed a lump in my throat. “Maybe it will spread throughout the Fleet and we’ll finally lose the Cylons, find Earth and be able to settle down and live normal lives.”

“Normal?” She sighed. “I don’t think I know what that is anymore.”

Laughing, I kissed her and nudged her towards the outer door. “Normal is whatever we want it to mean. We’re all just making this up as we go along.”

“Now that was a Starbuck argument if I ever heard one.” 

I let her have the last word as we headed out to plan the perfect party.

***************** 

Watching Starbuck watch Apollo, as he chatted with the musicians who had just auditioned for the after Sealing party, was a revelation. The devil-may-care pilot’s heart was on display for anyone who cared to look. For the first time in our long history, he actually looked vulnerable. His eyes followed Apollo with such a look of wonder that it brought tears to my eyes. This was a side of the pilot that I don’t think anyone had ever seen.

When I touched his arm, he actually started not normally something he would have done. Being very aware of his surroundings was a Starbuck trademark. “Having any last thoughts?”

He shook his head and his eyes went right back to my brother. “Never, ‘The. I keep waiting for him to have some, though.”

“Oh, I think Apollo’s mind was made up several weeks ago. You know how stubborn he can be.” I slipped my arm through his and leaned in. “I expect the amazing sex will keep him busy for the next few yahren.”

He blushed. Brash-Take-No-Prisoners-Starbuck blushed beet-red. What a delicious sight! I wondered what button I’d pushed and I surreptitiously beckoned Cassie over to help me find out.

“So, Starbuck, where do you two plan on spending your Sealing Night?” She linked up with his other arm so we had him bracketed.

He looked rather warily at the pair of us before answering. “It’s a secret, even from us. Adama planned it as a Sealing present. I just hope it’s someplace warm.”

“Oo-o-o, sounds like you plan on getting naked and staying that way.” I purred into his ear.

Back came the blush and a little wiggle that reminded me of Boxey.

“It also sounds like he’s taking the bare minimum of accessories. Just be sure you have plenty of oil.” Cassie winked at me behind his back. “You know, for massaging sore muscles after . . . strenuous activity.”

I don’t think he could have gotten any redder if he’d tried. I saw Apollo finish up his little talk and turn towards us. One look at Starbuck and he was striding over to us with a rather militant gleam in his eye. For some reason, his gait wasn’t quite as graceful as it normally was and I wondered what they’d been doing.

“Sorry, ladies, but its time for a break. I really appreciate all the time and trouble you’ve taken but except for a few last minute items, I think we’re ready for tomorrow.” He pulled Starbuck out from between us, slipping his arms around his wingman rather possessively.

“It was our pleasure, brother.” I stepped closer to Cassie and mimicked the caress. She felt so good to hold. “It looks like Starbuck needs a nap. And you need a good massage. Did you sprain a muscle or something?”

This time it was my brother’s turn to blush and I wondered what in the galaxy I’d said to turn him so red. Starbuck leaned over and kissed him gently then turned back to us. “I think we could all use a nap. Can’t be tired tomorrow. I’m really looking forward to pledging myself. Not something I ever thought to do.”

Cassie leaned against me. “You deserve it, love. You both deserve to be happy.”

Apollo pulled his lover in even closer. “Yes, we do. And so do you two, if I may be so bold?”

I laughed and hugged her hard, echoing his words. “Yes, we do. Maybe someday we’ll all be involved in another ceremony.”

“Someday.” Cassie smiled at me and short-circuited my thinking cells.

“Looks like its naps for everybody.” Starbuck joked.

“See you later.” Apollo steered his lover towards the door and we watched them go with broad grins on our faces.

“Ah, young love. It’s a wonderful sight.” 

“I still think Apollo’s walking oddly. What in the world did they do?” I mused while guiding Cassie towards the other door, which would leave us only two corridors from her rooms.

“Oh, I have my suspicions.” Cassie looked just like a Capri-Cat. If she’d had whiskers they would have been twitching. “After I pack a few things, I’ll be glad to demonstrate.”

I shivered and started walking faster. “I’m always glad to learn new things, Cassie. Wouldn’t want to become stale.”

“Not to worry, love. I adore teaching.” Her hand slid up from my waist to just below my breast. The phantom caress gave me goose bumps. “It could take some time to pass on all I’ve learned over the years.”

“We’ve got all the time in the galaxy. And I promise to be a very attentive student.” I moved my hand lightly over her stomach with just a barely there caress.

“I plan on learning a few things from you, too.” She opened her door and pulled me into the small room. “Why it could take years.”

“Good.” I enclosed her in my arms and pulled her in tight. “Now, about that first lesson?”

She laughed and reached up to kiss me. Another kiss to add to my memory book. I planned to make it a very thick book, filled with years of laughter and loving. Maybe my brother and his mate wouldn’t have to wait too long before paying us back in kind. 

Not very long at all.


	10. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The countdown to the Sealing continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Teasing

******************* 

We stood patiently waiting for the turbolift to reach our floor. Apollo leaned against the back wall trying not to move anymore than he had to. I tried to hide my smile but it kept breaking out. “We’ll be home soon, love. And I’ll take care of your . . . little problem.”

His pout was truly heart rending. “I feel like everyone knows.”

“No one knows but us, Apollo. It doesn’t show.”

“It’s driving me nuts.”

“Sanity is highly over-rated.” I said solemnly.

“You just wait, Starbuck.” The threat would have been more intimidating if he hadn’t been snuggling into my arms when he said it.

We were alone for the moment and I hugged him tight, brushing my hand over his lower back and cupping his lower cheeks. He groaned piteously and ground his hips into mine. “I’ll be taking it out soon, love. And trust me, you’re going to enjoy it.”

“Always trust you, Starbuck. You’re the only one who can put the fire out.” He sighed into my shoulder and I tightened my grip just because I finally could.

“Promise, Apollo. I’ll make you feel so good, you’ll want to wear it everyday.”

He shuddered. “You have got to be kidding. Can you imagine wearing this for a six centar flight? I’d think you’d have internal bruises.”

“There are soft, gel filled plugs that move with you and just keep you pleasantly stimulated. But you’re right, there’s definitely a time limit. You’ve only had this one in for two centars.” I kept one arm around him and led him out on our level. It was only another few steps before we’d be safe behind the door of our home and I’d be free to ravage him.

He’d never looked more desirable to me then now, with his color heightened and his natural grace slightly impaired by the unfamiliar internal massage of the stretching plug. I was determined that there would be no pain when I finally took him and we only had two more days to get him ready for me. He pulled ahead of me and palmed open the door with a sigh of relief once we were inside.

He was just slightly blushing when he turned back to me and opened his arms. I gathered him in and kissed him hard, the way I’d wanted to since we’d left the privacy of our home for the frantic ceremony planning meetings. He still tasted like our morning char and the little cakes that the caterer had for us to taste-test. I let one hand drift to where the plug was snugly seated and pressed it in just a bit.

Groaning, he ground his groin into mine, matching semi-hardness to semi-hardness. We’d both been on a slow boil for centars now and it was time to put out the fire. For now.

“Apollo, let’s take this to bed. Boxey will be home from school all too soon.” I breathed a puff of heated air into his ear and felt him shiver.

“Yes.” He let his head fall back while I kissed down his throat to that hollow that always sent him into ecstasy. He let me back him towards the bedroom, never letting go of my shoulders.

Once in the half lighted room, I began to slowly strip Apollo down to his skin. He was busy too; removing my shirt and scattering kisses over my shoulders and chest. All too soon, I had him half way stripped and pushed back onto the bed so I could pull off his boots and pants. He wriggled a little as the plug came into contact with the soft cover on the bed.

It was by far the most erotic sight I’d ever seen. Apollo spread out before me like an edible buffet, his hips moving back and forth against the velvet nap and his cock rising to hardness. I finished pushing off my own clothes and crawled up between his legs. Pressing moist kisses to his inner thighs, I slid my hands closer and closer to my goal. He moaned and raised his hips to try and entice me to speed up.

But I couldn’t hurry this. Not ever. Loving him was too important to rush. There were so many fantasies to explore but I decided to speed up a bit since he’d been half-hard for several centars now. Licking up from the base of his cock to the flaring head, I ran my tongue over the sensitive flesh, feeling him shiver under me.

“Starbuck, if you don’t do something very soon, I’m going to explode anyway.” His voice was breathless and his hands moved restlessly over his chest, tweaking his nipples and sliding over his skin in an attempt to increase the sensations.

“Whatever you need, Apollo. Ready to come for me?” I rolled his balls between my fingers and managed to press in the plug a trifle further.  
He almost arched off the bed. “YES! I want to come. Please!”

Deciding I’d teased him enough, I stretched my lips around him and sucked gently once before relaxing my throat muscles and sliding down to the root. Starting to hum, I swallowed twice before pulling out the plug with one quick jerk. He shouted in surprise and released into me. Moving back up quickly, I caught each spurt on my tongue and savored his taste like I used to savor ambrosia. He’d spoiled me for alcoholic beverages because I was now addicted to him.

It would be a great cost saver for my budget. I chuckled while running my tongue over his spent flesh. A shiver ran over his stomach muscles and I thought he was cold so I called up the heat.

“Not cold.” His husky whisper barely reached me. “I think I died.”

Now it was my turn to shiver, picturing him limp and lifeless on the ship. I quickly slid up to take him in my arms. “Don’t even joke about it, Apollo.”

He opened his eyes and pulled me close. “Sorry, love. I meant in a good way.”

“I know but sometimes I still dream about it.” I laid my head on his shoulder and hugged him tight. “But then I wake up and you’re there, living and breathing by my side so I can go back to sleep.”

“Wake me up the next time, Starbuck.” He was using his command voice, the one I found such an incredible turn-on. “I mean it. I don’t want you suffering alone when I can do something about it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Hm-m-m, I think I like that tone in your voice.” He was smiling and when his hand found my unsatisfied cock drilling a hole in his hip, he gave it a light caress. “I think it’s my turn to do a little teasing.”

“Everything I have is yours to play with, Apollo.”

“Everything, huh. Well, let’s see what I can come up with.” He pushed me onto my back and kissed me slowly, sliding his tongue into my mouth to scour out any of his seed left behind. Straddling my hips, he trailed barely there caresses over my upper chest, making sure he never once touched my sensitive nipples.

Oh, I was in for it, for sure. He was a master at the teasing tickle and he proceeded to pay me back for every moment of torment I’d put him through this morning. Ghost touches shivered over my skin. Then warm, moist kisses, which tantalized and burned my flesh with his afternoon whiskers. His solid weight kept my hips down but my cock nestled between his cheeks, so close to where it wanted to go.

He stopped for a moment and reached up under his pillow for one of our toys. “Starbuck, I want you to close your eyes and not open them until I say you can.”

“Whatever you say, Apollo. I’m all yours.”

He kissed me hard for that comment. “I never wanted anyone more than I want you, Starbuck. When you say that, I feel like one of the Lords of Kobol. Ten feet tall and twice as lucky. I am going to make you feel so good.”

“I’m the lucky one, love. Everything you do makes me feel good.” I trembled restlessly under his wandering hands, trying to figure out his pattern of movement. But there didn’t seem to be one.

Suddenly, one of my nipples was lapped with a rough tongue and as it peaked, he bit it gently. I almost bucked him off at the pain/pleasure surge. “Too much?”

I felt like panting. “No-o-o. Do it again.”

He chuckled and moved to the other nipple. I was ready for him this time and managed to keep my reaction to a groan. Two more times and I was holding on to the blanket on either side of me to keep from grabbing him. “Something a little different now, love. Tell me if it hurts.”

I stilled and waited, holding my breath. When the clamp tightened on my right nipple, I shuddered in anticipation. When the left was pierced with the same pain and the cool metal chain lay on my skin, I thrust upward once and climaxed. His exclamation reached me through a blurring haze. I needed to reassure him but I didn’t have the energy at that moment to do more that come between his thighs.

“Starbuck, you’re scaring me here.” 

My nipples were tingling but the pressure was gone and his voice was filled with tightly controlled panic. It took all my energy to open my eyes and smile up at him.

“Did I hurt you? Are you all right?” 

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” I managed to say.

“You passed out. I thought I’d hurt you.” His voice was unsteady and he kissed me gently.

“I can’t wait for you to do it again.” I stretched against him and purred in contentment. I hadn’t come that hard in years. “My nipples are sensitive and when you ‘closed the circuit’, to give it a name, it felt like a shot of electricity traveled straight to my cock. Where are they?”

“Really?” He perked up and showed me the chain and clamps. 

They were adjustable and I loosened them a bit before handing them back to Apollo. “Now, put them on me again.”

He hesitated. “You’re sure?”

I grinned up at him. “I’m sure. Kiss them first. It feels more intense when the nipples are wet and erect.”

He still looked a little unsure but he’s a brave man, my Apollo. And he leaned over and kissed them erect before clamping on the first one and then the second. I was half-hard again in moments, even after the killer climax I’d just had. I’ve never felt so turned on before and it was even better because it was Apollo stroking my stomach and watching me.

“I’ve never seen anything more erotic than you right at this moment. You’re all flushed and your nipples look like jewels.” He gave an experimental tug on the chain that connected the clamps and I arched up at the familiar streak of heat. “You are so beautiful, Starbuck. I think you should wear these tonight while we have dinner with Father and Boxey.”

I nodded while pondering how long I could last with the added stimulation of the clamps and the friction of my shirt against the nipples. “Sounds fair, love. I just hope I can last all the way through dinner without disgracing myself.”

He grinned and petted my cock. “We’ll take them off for now so we can wash, then I’ll put them back on before we get dressed. If we hurry, we can get a shower in before Boxey gets home from school.”

Pulling me from the bed, he tenderly undid the clamps and led me into the wash. We soaped each other gently, taking our time and making sure that every inch of skin was clean. While he was rinsing out the shampoo, I played with his nipples and wondered how the gold chain would look against his tan skin. He read my mind and laughed.

“After we’re Sealed, Starbuck, I’ll let you get a set for me.” He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. 

We were half dressed when the door buzzer rang and Apollo went out to welcome Boxey home. We’d set up an early warning system so he didn’t have to see anything too blatant. I was making a guess that The Talk was going to be coming up sooner than Apollo was ready for. But so far, Boxey’s curiosity was at a minimum and easily satisfied with our hugs and the occasional kiss.

Apollo came back shaking his head and laughing. “The little imp has a joke for you. I can see a long future with bad jokes from the pair of you.”

“I’m shocked, Apollo. I thought you liked my sense of humor.” I pouted and pulled on my heaviest silk shirt.

“I love your sense of humor, love. It’s your jokes that make me groan.” His eyes gleamed and he stilled my hands before I could button up. “You’re forgetting something, Starbuck. Wait right there.”

Sighing, I held still in front of the mirrored door of our closet. He came back with the chain dangling from his hand. Standing behind me with his chin on my shoulder, he attached first one then the other, the chain swinging free against the gold-red curls on my chest.

“Beautiful, love. So very beautiful.” He buttoned my shirt starting two buttons down, his hands grazing my nipples.

I had to lean back against him while my knees went weak and my pants suddenly grew too tight. I’d been right. The silk was teasing my nipples to sharp points, clearly outlined under the shirt. He finished the buttons and unbuttoned my pants to tuck in the shirt tails, giving my cock a lingering caress that hardened me further before doing my pants back up.

“I think you’d better wear a vest, Starbuck, if you don’t want to shock Father.” He was pressed up against me and I could feel his cock between my cheeks.

“I think you’re right, Apollo. Could I suggest that we don’t take our time with dinner?” I wriggled my hips just a bit and watched in the mirror while his eyes darkened.

“What a good idea, Starbuck. We can come back here and I can undress you slowly, leaving your shirt for last so you can feel the silk sliding up and down over your nipples. They should be quite sensitive by then.” His voice made love to me while his fingers drifted slowly up my shirt to where the chain hung hidden. “Then I’ll just touch the chain, maybe give it a little tug or two. Your shirt will be teasing your cock, which will be ever so hard by then.”

I watched his hands in the mirror, mesmerized by his husky voice and the wonderful pictures he was painting with his words.

“And when you think you can’t take anymore, I’ll slide deep inside of you, right here in front of the mirror so I can watch you watching me fuck you so hard you’ll be able to taste it.” He kissed the hot spot behind my left ear. “But for now, we’d better finish dressing for dinner.”

I almost fell over when he let go of me. “You are an evil man, Captain Apollo.”

“Yes, I am, Lieutenant Starbuck.”

“I love that in a man.” I sighed and pulled open the closet door to find a nice long vest that would hide the hard-on I was going to be sporting for the rest of the evening. 

“So do I, love.” He pulled on his shirt and slapped me on the butt before heading out to help Boxey get ready. Turning back at the door to send me his best grin. “You know what? We deserve each other.”

I started to laugh helplessly. He was right. I was finally beginning to believe that we could make this work. If his lovemaking didn’t kill me, the Sealing ceremony would be a breeze. I frowned into the mirror. 

Wouldn’t it?


	11. Surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Apollo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Surprise, Surprise

****************** 

I watched while Starbuck charmed his way into the good graces of the High Priestess of Caprica. They seemed to be talking about something very serious and I stiffened, unsure if I should go lend a helping hand or not. But he seemed to be all right and I went back to approving the menu for the banquet we’d be throwing for the squadron tonight. Athena had already chosen everything but they seemed to want my approval as well. Then from behind me, the Priestess giggled. My head whipped around in shock. 

The ninety-year old High Priestess giggled like a young girl and reached up to kiss Starbuck's cheek. Whatever he’d said to her had completely gotten through her staid exterior to reveal the charmer she must have been as a girl. Trust my Starbuck to win over the clergy. Father would be officiating at the ceremony but the Priestess would be giving the benediction afterward.

I was ready for the whole thing to be over so we could be on our way to an entire secton of just the two of us. Wherever Father had planned. He was pretty cagey about the whole thing and I wondered for a moment what he had concocted for us. But then Boxey was there; tugging at my hand and asking when were we going to eat. 

“Soon, Boxey. Just as soon as we tie up a few loose ends. Why don’t you go get Starbuck? But be polite to the High Priestess Hestia. Don’t interrupt if they’re still talking.” I gave him a little push towards my lover and he dashed away.

When he got there, he looked up at them and quietly slipped his hand into Starbuck’s. The High Priestess looked down kindly and said something to my son that had him nodding vigorously. Then Starbuck laughed and swung Boxey up into his arms so he could be at eye level with the gracious woman who some considered the leading cleric of the Fleet.

Sighing wistfully, I finished up with the caterer and sent him on his way. Boomer had something for me to sign so we bantered back and forth while I did a quick read before signing. With the way the squadrons were going to be shuffled about, I was pretty sure that Boomer and Sheba would be the next leaders. It was going to be fun to watch from the sidelines of Command Central. Maybe I was getting older but flying just wasn’t the overwhelming need it used to be. Could it be part of the growing up process? Or had loving Starbuck and desiring a real home-life changed me in some major way?

“Deep thoughts, Apollo. Are you ready to go?” Starbuck said from beside me with Boxey still in his arms.

“Yeah, I am. What in the world did you say to make Priestess Hestia giggle?” I tickled Boxey when he wasn’t looking, reducing him to his own fit of giggles.

“I told her that joke that Boxey brought home last night.” Starbuck looked innocently at him.

“You’ve got to be kidding! That old chestnut was probably around when she was young.” I rolled my eyes and watched while my son and my lover shared a look of ‘humoring-the-loved-one’.

“It was indeed. But then she capped it with the original joke. Which I will tell you later. Let’s just say that her version made me blush.” Starbuck said with a straight face.

“I’ll remind you of that, love.” I shook my head and waved goodbye to Athena and Cassie. There were several things I’d be reminding him about later. Right now I had a sudden need to drop Boxey off at his grandfather’s so I could take my lover home to dress for this evenings festivities. And maybe a little reminder of how much I loved him.

********************* 

I was weaving slightly, propping myself up on Starbuck’s shoulder and rather glad that he had an arm around my waist. “Why aren’t you drunk?”

He hugged me tighter and smiled into my eyes. “Because I’m getting Sealed in the morning, love. To the most wonderful man in the galaxy, who’s just a wee bit soused at the moment.”

“Oh.” I had to think about that for a long moment. “Then why am I drunk?”

“I had a suspicion that the punch was spiked so I didn’t drink any. Just the toasts with ambrosia. And I rather enjoyed watching you relax so completely.” He grinned lovingly at me.

I loved that look. The one that said ‘I can’t believe how much I love you’. He was still a little unsure of us but everyday he got a little more comfortable with our relationship. I wasn’t the only one relaxing slowly but surely. Hopefully, he would soon come to realize just how much I loved him.

The opening door took me by surprise. “Hey, we’re home.”

“We certainly are. Now, how about some of Cassie’s special tea? It’s great for curing hangovers.” He sat me down in one of the dining room chairs and headed for the back counter of the kitchen to put the water on to boil.

“I love you, Starbuck. Have I said that recently?” 

“Yes, you have, but it’s always nice to hear it again. You can say it as often as you wish.” He smiled gently and finished filling the teapot that had belonged to my mother. Measuring out a scoop of powdered herbal tea, he dumped it in and let it set while he got down two cups.

Bringing everything over to the table, he poured for us both. I watched the steam rising from the cup he placed before me and was mesmerized by the shifting shapes I could see in the cloudy fog. Whew! I must be drunker than I thought. Shaking my head, I waited only a centon before drinking the cup down. The bitter aftertaste roiled my stomach but I just waited it out and pretty soon I felt much better.

“Apollo, are you very sure about this?” Starbuck’s eyes were still uncertain. “We could postpone it for a while. Say a sectar or two. It’s a big step you’re taking.”

“It’s a big step, we’re taking. I love you and I want to be with you in all ways for as long as we have. Is that what you want?” I reached across the table and stroked his hand.

He closed his eyes and entwined his fingers with mine. “With every breath I take, I love you. But this is a big step, getting Sealed and resigning from the squadron at the same time.”

“Starbuck, look at me.” I waited until he opened his eyes again. Such troubled blue eyes that I wanted to see shining again. “You and I have a chance at a long and happy life together. It’s time to let some of the younger blood have a chance at the glory. I want to learn new things and have a little more control over my life. I’m ready to settle down and do something else. Just as important as flying and fighting, but safer.”

Nodding, he finished his tea. “We’ve both got something to lose now. People who will miss us if we crash and burn.”

“Exactly. I want us to have as happy and normal a life as is possible while we’re still at war with the Cylons. Watching Boxey grow up. Making love as often as possible. You know, normal things.”

Finally he grinned and poured some of the black brew into my cup. “Drink another cup of tea and take me to bed. Remind me how much you love me.”

“No sooner said than done.” I drained the cup and winced at the increased bitterness of the steeping brew. “We need another shower.”

“We certainly do.” Starbuck drained his own cup and rose from the table with an outstretched hand. “I love it when you’re wet, looking like a sleek seally from Ocean I.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever visited that ship.” I let him lead me to the turbowash. “I never learned how to swim because I was too busy learning how to fly.”

“They taught us to swim at the orphanage. It was just a big pond really but I loved it. Almost as much as I loved flying.” He adjusted the water temperature and started stripping off his clothes. “One of these days, we’ll go over and I’ll teach you and Boxey how to swim.”

I was a bit slower removing my clothes because I was so busy watching his lean golden body appear. Each garment that fell away bared more of him to my appreciative gaze. The long lean lines of his back made my fingers itch. Suddenly, I was in a big hurry to get as naked as he was. Thankfully, Boxey was staying with Father and would continue to until we got back from our time away from the Fleet.

Starbuck ducked into the wash and stood under one of the jets which instantly soaked him all over. His blue eyes twinkled at my fumbling fingers while I tried to finish undressing. Holding out his hand, he beckoned me in and I hurried to join him. I love the feel of water sluicing away the trials and tribulations of the day. His hands smoothed soap over my skin in slow circles that relaxed me completely.

“I’m always surprised at how soft your skin is. Usually, a man’s skin is rough but yours is as smooth as Boxey’s. Why don’t I give you a massage tonight?” His wet hair was slicked back against his skull, revealing the pure shape and his delicate ears.

My hands combed through his hair. “I’d love a massage but only if you let me give you one too.”

He purred under my touch, half closing his eyes and arching like the feline I sometimes compared him to. He loved having his ears rubbed and I kept my touch light until I let the tip of one dip briefly inside and watched him shudder in sudden need. His cock started hardening against mine and our touches changed to caresses in the blink of an eye.

We were neither one of us wearing any of the toys we’d been playing with for the last few weeks. The banquet was too important to the future of the squadrons for us to be too playful with each other. We’d both kept an ear out for opinions and feelings about the changes to come. Gossip and rumor had run rampant for awhile now, feeding on each other, as they are prone to do. A few words here, a comment there and we’d managed to steer the speculations into the proper channels.

My musings were cut short by my favorite bath toy drawing away from me and stepping out of the wash. “Hey, I wasn’t done washing that spot.”

He grinned at me and turned the water on full cold, which sent me yelping out of wash myself. “You’ll get wrinkles if you stay in much longer. And that spot didn’t need any more rubbing.” His look turned sultry. “There’s a spot that’s feeling left out.”

I think I growled before chasing him into the bedroom and throwing myself on him upon the bed. We bounced and tackled each other in mock battle, which turned into serious caressing. I kissed every bit of skin under me, drawing my hands down his body to the nest of red-gold curls and the velvet hardness of his cock. He sighed my name when I slid a finger lower still to gently trace his balls.

Suddenly, I couldn’t wait to taste him once again. I was fast growing addicted to his bittersweet fluid. He shuddered beneath my probing tongue and tugged at me to turn on the bed so he could play with me. Then it was my turn to shiver at the first lap of a warm, wet tongue. We were on our sides now, both of us trying to bring the other to the boil first.

But when Starbuck upped the ante with a wet finger between my cheeks, I started to shake. I had told him I was ready but he’d just shaken his head with a rather shy grin and told me that he was planning something special for us. I didn’t want to hurry him but part of me ached to find out just what made him go crazy when I was deep inside of him. I had had my prostate stimulated by his fingers and that damn plug that had tormented me yesterday.

I liked it. I liked it a lot. But I didn’t want a toy; I wanted my lover in so deep he’d never want to come out. However, I could be patient. And right now, he was two fingers deep and massaging the gland that brought such pleasure. Wetting a finger, I decided that two could play at this game. His arching further down my throat was the result.

Gagging just a bit, I backed off and tried a different angle. I was nothing if not determined to bring him off first. I may be a novice compared to him but as I’d told him before, I was extremely motivated. Stubborn is what I’m called usually in an exasperated tone of voice. But I prefer to call myself, dedicated. Completely dedicated to learning everything I could about this fascinating man who was in my bed.

Our bed. 

For just a moment, I had a sudden picture of what we were doing and it was as alien as a Cylon having tea with my Father. Then, I heard a groan and felt the first pulses of salty sweet seed on my tongue. Smiling, I lapped up all he could give me and blessed my sister for opening my eyes to the truth. 

“Frack, Apollo. You’re getting very good at that.” He sighed and lightly caressed my still hard cock. “Roll over, love and let me get to you properly.”

I chuckled and rolled over onto my back, sprawling on the coverlet with my legs open and my cock standing to attention. “I have a very good teacher. And I’m extremely motivated. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my instructor.”

He knelt up between my legs and slid his hands slowly over my inner thighs, tickling the dark hairs there until even they felt sensitized. “You could never disappoint me, Apollo. Every touch is a gift I never thought I could have.”

I didn’t like the sadness in his eyes and I sat up to gather him into a hug. “You are more than I ever dreamed possible. I’m planning a future where we grow old and gray together, probably telling tales to our grandchildren of the bad old days. Together.”

His gaze was rather damp against my shoulder but he nodded hesitantly. “I want that, Apollo. More than you can know. But sometimes I get afraid that the dream will become a nightmare.”

I rubbed slow circles on his back and concentrated on relaxing him. “No more nightmares, Starbuck. Only bright dreams filled with joy and love. Remember, I’m going to be telling you ‘I love you’ every day of our lives.”

He laughed a little at that reminder and licked one of my nipples, reviving my cock from half-mast. “All right, Apollo. I believe you. But right now, I think I have some unfinished business here.”

Pushing me back down on the bed, he bent and took me back in. Plunging me into his warm, wet mouth and sending me right back to a fast boil. Now, he was nibbling me gently and his fingers were rotating in little circles inside of me. I was long past feeling any discomfort so I was surprised when a twinge of pain sparked. Pulling back mentally from our lovemaking, I realized that the extreme fullness was three fingers wriggling back and forth.

I had to think about that for a moment. It was uncomfortable but not really painful. And his cock would be bigger, yet. So, maybe I wasn’t as ready as I thought I was. Then he flicked my gland and the sudden warmth burned away the discomfort. I squirmed down onto his hand then back up into his elastic throat. All my thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only.

I had to come now. . . . really and truly . . . now.

He drank me down like he’d been thirsty all his life, the gentle suction making me jerk into spasm after spasm. When he tenderly pulled his fingers from me, I felt empty. My murmur was rather plaintive and he slid up to take me in his arms.

“I love you, Apollo. Was that too much?” He kissed me before I could answer. I was growing addicted to those kisses.

When we finally had to break apart to breathe, I opened my eyes to gaze into his slightly worried gaze. “There are no words, Starbuck, to tell you how much I love you. And tomorrow night, I need you to fill up this empty place inside of me like you filled my heart with your love and laughter.”

He sighed and kissed me again. When we broke apart this time, he sat up and pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over us. Once I was safe in his arms again, he murmured into my ear. “You filled up all my empty spaces, Apollo. Tomorrow, I’d be honored to love you.”

I snuggled as close as I could get and still be in my own skin. “We’ll fill up our lives with love. We have so much that we’ll probably have to share it with everyone else.”

He chuckled a little at that. “That’s what Sealing ceremonies are for, love. So we can show everyone what love and commitment truly are.”

I sighed a sleepy sigh against his shoulder. “Night, Starbuck. Sweet dreams.”

He kissed my hair. “Always, Apollo. Always.”

Smiling, I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

Always.


	12. Sealing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Sealed. Athena POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Sealing Day

******************* 

I took a last look at the ballroom the Rising Star had set aside for our use. They weren’t charging us a thing for the space since it was the food and drinks that were going to cost an arm and a leg. But my brother deserved the very best now that he was finally landing the big one. Half of Starbuck’s side was going to be his old girl friends. The squadrons had decided to split up half and half so both sides were going to be full. 

It was amazing how many people wanted to watch Apollo and Starbuck get sealed. Cassie joined me after checking the flower arrangements one last time. Every thing was as perfect as we could make it and I thought about all the mess and fuss of the last two sectons. Did I want that for myself? When Cassie slid her arm around me, I decided that it probably was.

We both loved dressing up.

“Why are you grinning, love?” Her voice sounded just under my ear and when she licked ‘that’ spot, I shivered.

“Just wondering if we want to do this again when we’re ready?” I decided to be brave and when I looked down into her blue eyes, I saw only love.

“Maybe. Then again there’s something to be said for eloping and going straight for the honeymoon.” She brushed her lips over mine and I melted. There’s something magic about her that just turns me inside out.

“Now, now, none of that, ladies.” Father interrupted us before we could go any farther. “We have a Sealing to attend to. Where are Apollo and Starbuck?”

“Your son drank too much last night and is head down at the moment with Starbuck giving him a back rub.” I had promised Apollo instant retribution if he got sick during the ceremony.

Adama only laughed and continued up the aisle to the beautiful star burst that hung over the table/altar. High Priestess Hestia had already spread out the golden cloth that signified union under the symbol of the Lords of Kobol. She was meditating beside the altar and had been for the last centar. As people began to enter, Cassie and I slipped into the side room where the lucky pair waited. Apollo was slightly less green than he had been just a few centons ago.

“The guests are beginning to arrive, brother. Up and at’em.” My voice was bracing and I watched him shudder.

“Not so loud, ‘The. My head is just barely hanging in there.” Apollo sighed as Starbuck soothed a sore spot on his back. “I promise I will never drink again.”

“You guys need to get dressed unless you want to get sealed in your uniforms.”

“Frack no! The Captain and Lieutenant aren’t getting sealed. Apollo and Starbuck are.” My brother turned over and sat up. “All right, I can do this. Help me up, Star.”

“Uppsy-daisy, love. I’ve got you.” Starbuck smiled and pulled him up into his arms.

“You certainly do.” Apollo held on to him and closed his eyes. “All right, I’m fine. If you ladies would excuse us, we’ll get all dressed up for you.”

“No sneaking out the back, you two. If you’re not out there in 30 centons, we’re coming after you. Both of us.” I do ‘mean’ pretty well if I do say so myself.

“Don’t worry, Sis, I’m not letting this one get away.” Apollo smiled at the man holding him up and I watched the two of them go to a different world that existed only for the two of them.

I recognized it because it’s where Cassie and I go when we’re alone. Maybe that spot is reserved just for lovers. She smiled at me as if she could read my thoughts before going over and pressing a medical stimulant to the side of Apollo’s neck right over the carotid artery. He flinched once then his face smoothed out with the relief from the pain.

“It’s good for about six centars so once you get where you’re going, get some sleep and your body will naturally right itself. No more than a swallow of ambrosia when you toast each other.” She reminded them before coming back to me.

“Remember, you’ve only got 25 centons now.” I reminded them before leaving them alone. Cassie came with me and we took over for Father welcoming the guests so he could keep an eye on Boxey.

A few moments before time, Father sent Boxey in to get his parents. With a swell of music from the speakers hidden in all four corners of the room, they all three appeared with Boxey holding on to both their hands and grinning so widely I was afraid his face would split. But then I could feel the same smile on my face. 

Finally, my brother was choosing the person who loved him more than anyone else in the universe. For some reason, my vision kept blurring while I watched them come up the aisle in their matching outfits of simple white shirts tucked into white leather pants which were in turn tucked into knee-high white leather boots. The full sleeves billowed just a little and I heard a sigh race around the room from all of Starbuck’s former lovers.

But they couldn’t know the symbolism behind the choice of outfit. Apollo had come up with it and Starbuck had protested with a shudder but I’d watched my brother take his lover in his arms and tell him that instead of death they were celebrating life. My soon-to-be brother-in-law had gone quiet, resting his head against Apollo’s shoulder. And that’s when I knew that they were remembering the ship of lights and those strange entities who’d given Apollo back his life and Starbuck back his love.

Starbuck had obviously given in because here they were standing in front of Father and giving their responses to his set questions. But when High Priestess Hestia came forward with the golden cord and tied their wrists loosely together, looking up at them with her wise eyes, the ceremony took a different turn from most of the ceremonies I’d attended.

“Starbuck, what do you give to Apollo?” She asked calmly.

Those big blue eyes met my brother’s with such a shining look that I felt as if I shouldn’t be seeing it. “I give him my love . . . and my life.”

“Apollo, what do you give to Starbuck?”

I couldn’t see his eyes but Starbuck’s were tearing up so I could just imagine the look. “I give him my life and all my love.”

“Life is short or long, depending on the will of the Lords. But love lasts forever. You have loved before and you will love again. I see eternity in your eyes. Cherish each other and make of your lives . . . one soul . . . one heart . . . one body.” She closed her eyes and the golden cord began to glow, filling the room with a soft wash of color that left me feeling tingly all over.

“May the blessings of the Lords of Kobol be yours for all of your days.”

They moved together as one and the kiss went on and on and on. Boxey was giggling quietly by Father’s side and Cassie’s smile was luminescent. It was too much temptation for me to pass up and I kissed her softly, only to have her pull me in closer for an even deeper caress. We were both panting by the time the muted cheer went up around the room.

Pulling back with an effort of will that made me tremble, I watched them slowly end the impressive kiss and a quick look at the audience told me that Cassie and I weren’t the only ones . . . inspired to mimic them. The feeling of light and love pulsed through the room like a heartbeat, bringing all of us into its rhythm. The High Priestess was beaming up at them and the gold cord was nowhere in sight as they each kissed her cheek.

“Now that you are Sealed in the sight of gods and men, I believe we have a party waiting for us.” She smiled and took one of Boxey’s hands, leading him and Father down the long aisle.

Cassie and I stepped forward to kiss them both. Starbuck tasted different to me and I realized that he had indeed become my brother. Cassie and I went arm in arm down the aisle knowing that Apollo and Starbuck would be close behind us. Then the guests would join us in the party hall.

A centar later, I watched Starbuck casually leave one group of pilots and sidle around the corner out of sight. Cassie had her eye on Apollo and a moment later she murmured to me that he’d made his escape. We grinned at each other and waited for a count of ten before we followed. Father had an arm around each of them and the beaming look on Starbuck’s face told me that he liked where ever the old man was sending them on their honeymoon.

Cassie and I hugged them both and promised that Boxey would be fine before watching them depart for two sectons. Father threw an arm about each of us and guided us back to the party, refusing to tell us where they were going. He just smiled genially and asked Cassie for a dance.

He can be such a pain sometimes. But he is a good dancer and I co-opted Boomer for the dance floor so Cassie didn’t get swept away. A centar and a dozen partners later, I finally got her back and we moved across the floor slowly, staying on the edges away from some of the . . . more energetic dancers. She snuggled into my arms, resting those soft blond curls on my shoulder.

“I wonder where he sent them.” I said idly, my hands smoothing little circles over her shoulder blades.

“I know. Tigh let something slip.” She chortled against my throat and I felt myself shiver.

“And?”

“I think I need to be . . . persuaded.” She licked that little spot beneath my ear.

“Um . . . I can be very persuasive.”

“Really? I think I’d like to see that.” And she wiggled just enough to make me catch my breath.

The little minx was teasing me and it was her turn to shiver when I lightly ran my nails across her shoulders. “Well, I do my best work in private. So . . .” I nipped her earlobe. “My place should be private enough.”

“Your place it is.” She sighed and lifted her head, her hands drawing me towards one of the exits.

Entwined around each other, we made it back to my quarters without shocking any passerby. But once the door locked behind us, we started undressing each other so we ended up in bed only wearing matching silk camisoles. My lips nudged one of the spaghetti straps off her shoulder and down her arm baring a beautiful breast for me. Kissing my way around the silken flesh until I reached the pert nipple, I settled in between her legs for my favorite snack.

Her hands combed out my hair from its formal upsweep for the Sealing. A scalp massage always makes me purr and tonight was no exception. Finally, I got her other breast exposed and blew across the luscious nipple that peaked hard for me. She’s really sensitive there so I didn’t play too long before heading down to her mons. The silky skin denuded of hair surprised me.

“When did you have time to do this?” I licked delicately at the smooth folds that hid her secret essence.

“Oh . . . this morning. Oh there . . . right there.” Her hips moved restlessly and I stole a quick look up to find her hair spread out over the pillow case while her head moved back and forth in time to my movements.

So I went back to ‘there’ interspersing licks with gentle nips that brought her hands to my head in an unconscious urge to guide me further. I had two fingers buried in her now, searching and finding that small spot that warmed her into a frenzy. That’s when I began to suck strongly, rewarded by her panting moans.

Which is when I stopped all movement and grinned up at her. “So, where are they going?”

Her eyes opened in disbelief. “You’re stopping now to ask a question?”

I wiggled my fingers a little and let my hair fall gently over the stimulated flesh. “Yep, it seemed like a good time to me.”

She moaned. “You’re an evil woman, ‘The.”

“Takes one to know one.” I blew against the wet skin and the ripple went all the way up to her breasts.

“Ocean I. Adama booked one of the inner islands for them.” She was back to panting.

I paused for a moment thinking back to my tour of the Fleet and the brief impression I had of the ship that held our aquatic life. “Starbuck will be in seventh heaven. He loves to swim. I hope Apollo doesn’t get seasick.”

“He’ll be fine, ‘The but I won’t be if you don’t get back to trying to persuade me.” Her plaintive whimper sent me back to her pleasuring and it wasn’t long before she shook herself into release.

I love it when she does that. Especially when she lets me concentrate on what I’m doing. When we come together is always special but these moments when I’m the only person she’s thinking of are most satisfying. I drank her down like a fine wine then slid back up to her breasts to nuzzle there until she came back to me. I love the cuddly way she clings to me after she’s climaxed. I’m probably unbearably smug at that moment but she hasn’t called me on it yet.

Thinking about Apollo and Starbuck, I thought back to the ceremony and the flash of . . . something that had filled the room. Maybe it was the herald of a period of peace and contentment for the whole Fleet. Then again maybe it was just a promise of the love they felt for each other spreading out to encompass all of us.

It was a nice dream but for the moment, I held my dream in my arms and she was tugging me up to her lips. We kissed gently then with a flex of muscle, she flipped me onto my back and settled into place between my legs.

“I believe you said it takes one to know one.” Her grin was incandescent with a touch of evil. “You’re right.”

And with laughter and tenderness, she proved me right.


	13. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean I is amazing and so is being Sealed. Starbuck POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means thoughts*

Honeymoon  
******************** 

I held Apollo’s hand on the small shuttle practically vibrating with the need to hold him close and make love for hours. But we were still in public and had to be calm and circumspect. We were enough of an oddity without adding any behavior-faux pas to the mix. I just kept looking at him and repeating over and over to myself ‘we’re sealed’.

I could hardly believe it.

But he was smiling at me and curling his finger to stroke my palm while I went quietly insane with wanting him. He was sitting on one hip because of the thick plug I’d inserted just before we got dressed in our Sealing outfits. It had to be massaging him into constant arousal.

“I love you, Starbuck. And as soon as we get to Ocean I, I’m going to strip you naked and tease you until you’re begging me to let you come.” His voice was low so no one else could overhear us but since we were alone in the back it was probably just a ploy to get me hotter.

It was working.

“Then I’m going to smooth on some nice, slick lotion all up and down that rock hard cock of yours.” His eyes were gleaming and he had this dreamy smile on his face that made me want to kiss him and never stop. “And then, when you’re writhing beneath me, I’m going to take out this damn plug and sit down on you like you did to me so long ago, sliding you deep inside of me where you’ll always be safe. And then I’ll know what it feels like.”

“Yes.” It was all I could do to speak, let alone form words. I could see it so clearly that my cock was reacting as if he were open to me right now.

“Good. I just wanted you to know what I had planned. Of course, I’m always open to suggestions.” He smiled smugly at me and I suddenly remembered the surprise I had in my pocket. “Okay, that’s a very tantalizing grin. What does it mean?”

I put on an innocent look. “I don’t know what you mean, Apollo.”

“Oh yes, you do, love. Am I going to enjoy it?”

I nodded then tilted my head in a questioning manner. “It’s a present for you but I don’t know if I should give it to you now or not.”

“Unless it involves significant nudity, I think now would be an excellent time.”

“You’re sure?” I reached over and began unbuttoning his shirt buttons. “I just need to see a little more skin, love. And I need to kiss you. Would that be all right?”

His hands came up to cover mine. “Unless we’re in front of the Council or in church, you always have permission to kiss me.”

“Oh, good. Then you’ll like this. It’s something I promised you a while back.” I smiled having opened his shirt to the waist and began running my hands over his chest while I leaned in for the kiss I’d been dreaming about. For a long moment, I forgot everything but his taste then I used one hand to get the gold chain out of my pocket.

I’d loosened the clamps until they would barely cling to him. I didn’t want any pain to mar our first night of being sealed. Running my hands over the hardening peaks, I clamped one on to his right nipple about a micron before I clamped his other nipple. He hissed into my mouth and almost bit my tongue, groaning into me. Drawing back, I looked at the picture he made; shirt open, eyes wild, lips swollen and the gold chain swinging back and forth between his nipples.

Debauched doesn’t even cover it.

“They sting.” He got his breath under control and gingerly touched one of the clamps. “But in a good way. The moment they went on, I felt as if you’d hardwired my cock. Which is already as hard as steel because of the plug.”

I brushed against the bulge in his pants and the wild-eyed look came back. “I could take care of it for you. We’ve got a few moments before we dock at Ocean I.”

He considered it then shook his head. “No, I want to wear them for a while and see how long I can last.”

I unbuttoned four buttons of my shirt, just enough so he could see the chain he’d gotten me, clamped onto my nipples. I’d been half-hard since just before the ceremony. “We’re a matching set, love.”

He reached out and tugged just a little on the chain until my bulge matched his. “We are indeed a pair, Starbuck.”

The shudder that comes with docking hit us then and we both buttoned up for our departure. I was excited in more ways than one. I’d only been here a few times but I’d fallen deeply in love with the ship and it’s habitat. Almost as much in love as I was with Apollo. He gathered up the bags that Adama had packed for us and I grabbed the ones we'd packed for ourselves. Several of our toys and enough cleanser and lubricant so we wouldn’t run out.

No matter how debauched we got.

Apollo was holding his shoulders rather stiffly and I brushed against his shoulder for the pleasure of seeing his eyes go wide. His shirt was teasing him into complete arousal and he wasn’t used to being that out of control. I was going to be showing him just how crazy he could safely get once we were alone. He had no idea how many ideas I had about how we would make love.

We were greeted by one of the Life Guards who were the guardians of this water habitat. The briefing was mercifully short and the Guard who powered us out to the island where we would pass the next two sectons was amiable. He told us to give a call when we needed a ride back or more supplies or anything else. Leaving us on the white sand beach of our small island, he waved goodbye and floated away.

“This is incredible, Starbuck. There’s even a breeze that smells like the ocean.” Apollo looked around him. “And the trees look like they have fruit growing on them.”

“It’s as close as they could come to reproducing the atmosphere of the real sea. The fish and sea life that swim here were all saved from Caprica and a dozen other worlds. But we can look around later. Let’s go find our cottage, dump the luggage and get naked.” I was ready to do him right here on the beach but I was trying to restrain myself.

He grinned broadly, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You had a pretty good plan of attack worked out on the shuttle.” I started down the path between the trees, throwing in a little extra hip swing. “Of course, I have plans too if you’re too busy.”

“Never too busy for you, Starbuck. I’m right behind you.” I could hear him behind me but I was too bemused at the building in the center of the clearing to really pay attention to the words. It was like something out of one of the fairy tales that Boxey enjoyed. One story with large windows covered by white wooden shutters, the green front door was open.

Apollo nudged me and we stepped inside, peering around at the sparse furnishings and letting our luggage fall to the white and green tiled floor. The front room had a table with two chairs, a tiny kitchen, two comfortable chairs and a long bench between them. A bookcase held some of the old fashioned books that had long since been replaced by data-readers. All in all, it had a cozy feel to it that was extremely welcoming.

Tugging on Apollo’s hand, I led him through the door on the other side of the front room and into the bedroom. It was cool and dim now since the artificial sunlight was on the other side of the island. The large four-posted bed was hung with white gauze that was probably meant to keep off the flying insects. Fluffy white pillows and linen covered the mattress and I suddenly couldn’t wait to see Apollo’s dark beauty spread across the bed.

“Need you, love. Right now. Right here.” I started unbuttoning his shirt and he shivered at the slight pressure against his over-sensitized nipples. His hands came up to cover mine but he let me keep on unbuttoning until I had it completely undone and pulled from his pants. The gold chain dangled against his dark skin and I leaned in to lick one of the rosy nipples that stood out in stiff peaks.

He groaned and swayed toward me so I backed him up and sat him down on the side of the bed, kneeling down to take off his boots and kissing the instep of his foot. “Starbuck, oh lords, you’re driving me crazy. Get up here.”

I just grinned and kissed the other arch before sliding my hands up the inside seam of those tight pants to his bulging crotch. His hiss of need told me I’d better hurry up or he might just ruin his wedding outfit. While I was down here, I slid off my own boots before moving on up to unfasten his pants. His sigh of relief when I freed his cock was a great turn-on for me.

“You look so beautiful lying there against all that white with my chain against your chest. How do the clamps feel? Are they too much?” I needed to know that he wasn’t enduring something just because I could.

“When you licked it, I thought I’d pass out with the pleasure or come in my pants.” Those dark eyes were watching me while I pulled off his pants, leaving him naked.

“Good. Now, scoot up the bed so you’re comfortable while I go get something.” I watched him move sinuously over the soft blanket until he was propped against the headboard. “My beautiful Apollo.”

“All yours, Starbuck. Only and ever yours.” His voice whispered to me and I had to close my eyes to keep myself from coming just from the sound of his words.

“Stay there and think sexy thoughts, lover. I’ll be right back.” I left him chuckling and hurriedly undid my shirt and pants in the front room so I could get as naked as he was. Opening one of our bags, I grabbed the lube. Taking a deep breath, I got myself under control and went back into our bedroom.

He’d taken me seriously, one hand teasing his nipples while the other stroked his cock gently, the very picture of a wanton. His eyes met mine and the slow smile told me I was in for it. “I missed you, love. Come over here and let me love you.”

Sliding under the gauze, I laid the supplies on my pillow while leaning down to kiss him. It felt different this time. Maybe it was because we were sealed now and this really was ‘our’ bed. Our hands touched gently, all those spots that enticed and enflamed. But for the first time, we had all the time in the universe. There was nowhere we had to be nor anything we had to do but pleasure each other.

My hands slid down his torso to the steel hard cock that leaned towards me. I kissed my way down to it, nibbling up one side then down the other while he moaned and tossed his head back and forth on the pillow. Pressing in the plug brought his hips up sharply and I had to lean hard to keep them down.

Reaching for the lubricant, I found he’d gotten it before me. Sultry eyes met mine while I swirled my tongue over his leaking cock. “Come up so I can get you ready. I need you to replace that artificial plug with your beautiful cock.”

“I love you, Apollo. Have I told you that recently?” I rose up on my knees, my cock jutting out, painfully hard and swollen with need.

His hands were gentle as they smoothed the cream over me. “I love you too, Starbuck. I can’t ever tell you often enough. Now, make love to me.”

I leaned in for a kiss before moving back down to his groin. Pushing back his legs until he could grab them, I gently grabbed the plug and began to pull it out. He shivered so hard that I was afraid he was going to come so I pressed hard at the base of his cock until the plug popped out. His entrance was a little red and I wiped a finger across my cock to gather up some cream to dab on the spasming muscle.

“Apollo, squeeze some of the cream on my fingers, please.”

He was panting and his first grab for the tube was a miss. Taking a deep breath, he finally was able to squeeze some out onto my fingers. “Hurry, love. I think I’m on fire. I need you.”

“I won’t hurt you, ‘Pollo. But I think I can put the fire out in just a bit. Come on and open up for me, love.” I moved my fingers in and out, finally judging that he was ready for me. “Now, I need you to roll onto your side. I know you want to watch me but this will be easier on you.”

He pouted but rolled where I needed him. Slipping one of my legs between his, I pulled out my fingers and eased the head of my cock inside while the muscle was still loose. He hissed and I felt the tension in his back. Lords, he was tight. I held him close and waited for him to tell me to move or leave.

“You’re so big. It feels like you’re trying to park a Viper inside me.” He was panting and the imagery made me laugh.

“That’s it, love. Just relax those muscles for me and I promise to land in your shuttle bay.”

He started to laugh and when the muscles let go, I slid on in until I could go no farther. “Oh . . . Starbuck . . . I’ve got you. All of you.”

I kissed his shoulder and moved my hand to stroke his slightly wilted cock. “Yes you do, love. I’ve never been in a tighter . . . hotter . . . landing pad.”

He squirmed and began to harden again so I began a gentle rocking motion that brought me out a little then back in again, getting him used to the feeling of pressure and fullness. I was barely holding onto my control but it was his little whimpers that got to me the most. I don’t think he even knew he was doing it but every time I nudged that gland inside of him, he’d whimper and press back against me.

Getting bolder, I began to thrust a little harder, coming further out before impaling him again. He was moaning my name now, chanting the two syllables as if it was the only word he knew. By now, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer so I gloved his cock and began to stroke it roughly, the way he liked it. He’d lost the use of language completely now, groans were all he could manage until with a shout, he came in my hand.

I managed one more thrust before I came and came hard inside of him. I think he passed out at that point because when my vision cleared, he was limp in my arms. I rested against his back and thought about what we’d just done. We’d just made love as a Sealed couple. It was legal and binding and something I’d never thought to have. How had I gotten so lucky?

When he stirred finally, I was almost ready to slip from him. His little whimper when I did come out made me afraid that I’d hurt him. Turning him in my arms, I found tears on his cheeks.

“I hurt you?” Even I could hear the dread in my voice.

“No.” He grabbed my shoulders. “I wanted you to stay inside of me.”

Resting my forehead against his with a sigh of relief, I closed my eyes. “Don’t scare me like that, Apollo. Now you know why I always want you inside of me.”

“It felt so good. Well, it was uncomfortable at first but nothing like that damn plug the first time I wore it.” His brown eyes sparkled up at me when I opened my eyes again. “I think you’ll have to practice on me a lot. It felt like I was flying every time you thrust inside.”

“I promise to practice my . . . landing if you’ll promise to remember to park your Viper inside my hangar every other time.” I moved my eyebrows up and down suggestively and watched him dissolve into laughter.

“Only you could make something so beautiful into something funny too. I do love you, Starbuck.” He pulled me down for a kiss that threatened to reawaken both our libidos.

I broke away and shook my head. “Come on, love. We need to clean up and maybe take a little walk around the island before you make love to me again.”

His eyes lit up. “All right. Do you think we could go and wade in the ocean?”

“Of course, we can. But first let me see if there’s any damage.” I rolled him over and spread his cheeks to check for redness. I hadn’t felt anything tear but at the sight of no blood around the little hole, I breathed a sigh of relief. Leaning down, I kissed him right on the muscle that had given me so much pleasure.

“Starbuck, I’m fine but if you keep doing that, you’re going to have to go back in to put out a new fire.” Apollo said over his shoulder.

“Well, they do say that water’s good for putting out fires.” I said, vaulting over his body and standing on the cool tile floor. Holding out my hand, I helped him off the bed and steadied him when his ass muscles caught up to the rest of him.

“Oh.” His eyes widened and he looked at me with the most amazed look. “It feels like you’re still in there.”

“You don’t use those muscles often. You may be a little sore for awhile. After we get cleaned up, I’ll spread some analgesic cream inside of you. That will help.”

“Were you sore the first time you took me inside of you?” The little frown between his eyes was so endearing.

“Just a little. It had been a long time since I’d had another man inside but it felt good. Because it just wasn’t another man . . . it was you, my very own Apollo.”

“All yours, Starbuck, in every way, forever yours.” He reached up and kissed me again and I fell in love all over again. We kissed for long moments until the trickle of fluid down his leg made him break away. “Clean up, now.”

I laughed down into his pouting face and pulled him into the front room. He tried to hold back when I pulled him through the entrance. Complaining that we had to be dressed before we went outside, he dug in his heals in the sand. But I wanted my wanton Apollo back so I hoisted him over my shoulder and staggered down the path to the small bay where we had off-loaded.

He was still protesting when I walked us into the warm water and let him slide down. “Nobody can see us and I don’t think we need clothes to swim in.”

Apollo had a slightly panicky look until his feet touched the sand bar beneath us. “You do remember that I don’t know how to swim?”

“Ah, but I am going to teach you, remember?” I ducked beneath the surface and came back up with my hair plastered against my head. With both hands, I slicked it back so it wouldn’t drip in my eyes, only to find him gazing at me with a look of awe.

“Starbuck, you are so beautiful with the sun glowing on your skin and your hair slicked back like the seally you compared me to.” He cupped my cheek and leaned in for another kiss.

He tasted of salt water and love. I was the luckiest man in the entire Fleet. And just as soon as he finished devouring me, I was going to get him to make love to me right here in the warm water. Mating like a pair of seallys under the sun. By the time we left here, we were both going to be satiated.

What a way to go.


	14. Honeymoon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their honeymoon just gets better. Apollo POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be triggered by some of Starbuck's past in the orphanage. Ambiguous consent while a child.

Honeymoon II  
********************* 

I watched Starbuck duck down again disappearing in the warm water of this man-made ocean. We’d been here for three days already and we had yet to put on any clothes. We’d made love on the beach, the bed, the shower, one of the chairs in the outer room, against a tree and oh yes, my favorite place . . . right here in the warm surf.

Starbuck was busy tonguing me to hardness under the water and I shivered at the strong suction of his voracious mouth. Popping to the surface, he slicked back his hair and gave me a sultry look. “I have some place where you could put that weapon of yours, ‘Pollo.”

“Really,” I tried for innocent but the wicked look in his eyes drew me to him like a magnet. I followed him while he backed up to knee height water before turning and going down on all fours. The come-hither look over his shoulder undid me as it always did and I knelt behind him to practice what he’d taught me over the last few days.

He tasted good everywhere but his natural scent overlaid a little by salt water between his cheeks drew me in to make him shiver the way he did for me. My tongue lapped at the small entrance before fluttering over it until it spasmed open for me. We both kept ourselves cleaned out and lubed up so we could make love whenever the notion hit us.

It was going to be hard going back to wearing clothes. My Starbuck looks his best in nothing at all. I had two fingers inserted now and he felt loose enough so I knew I wouldn’t hurt him when I slid myself inside. “I’m coming in, love. Docking procedures commencing.”

He started to laugh, which set me off and I thrust in with a single slide that had my balls nudging his cheeks in a heartbeat. His muscles rippled beneath my hands and I rubbed away the little tension that showed up in his lower back. The waves surged around us, sometimes covering the spot where we were connected and sometimes flowing away.

“You feel so good inside of me, Apollo. Promise me that you’ll never stop loving me this way.” He rocked back and took my thrust with a groan.

“Always, Starbuck. I’ll always love you.” I began to thrust harder now while the chills raced through my body the way they always did when we loved. Angling just so, I knew I was hitting the sweet spot with every thrust when he began to pant and shake beneath me, his arms quivering with the strain of keeping his torso off the sand beach.

“Lock your elbows, love and come with me.” I had hold of both his hips and I slammed into him with each thrust, digging my toes into the sand to keep up the pressure that I knew he liked.

He was shaking now and chanting my nickname like a prayer to the Lords. Without my even touching his cock, he froze and pulsed out his seed into the warm waters of our cove. The inner contractions milked my cock dry and I tried not to slump onto his back, knowing the added weight would send him face first into the sand.

“Docking commencing?” His little gusts of laughter were forcing my limp cock from its comfortable haven.

“What? You want poetry when I’m getting ready to slide into you?” I popped free and checked quickly to be sure I hadn’t been too rough. He was a little reddened but nothing a little analgesic cream wouldn’t cure.

Until the next time he invited me inside.

He sat back on his haunches then stood, turning to give me a hand up. Leaning against his long body, I slid my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. We stood like that for a long moment, watching the artificial sun sink beyond the horizon while the shadows fell over our golden beach. When it got dark here, it really got dark. We had about ten centons to reach the cottage before it went black as space.

With our arms still around each other, we meandered up the path to the small cottage that was already home and argued about what to cook for dinner. The cupboards were well stocked and the small cooler had filleted fish in the freezer compartment. Starbuck told me that certain species would over-breed if they weren’t kept in check. The fishermen who came to fish the warm waters of this habitat kept the Fleet well supplied.

We rinsed off the salt water with a quick splash of water from the solar heated outdoor shower. I’d learned how important that was the first time the salt dried on my skin. The itching was horrible and only a bath could quell the burn. The indoor turbowash was small but then I loved washing Starbuck in close quarters so it was no hardship at all to bathe and be bathed.

I started steaming the vegetables while he turned on the outdoor grill for the fish. There was even fresh lime for squeezing over them just before serving. This really was a paradise for lovers. Even our silence was filled with contentment. Talk or no talk, we moved together like two parts of a single unit. Trading places when needed and cooking together as if we’d always done so.

The lights of the front room cast a soft glow on my lover’s fair hair that was bleaching out even more with the sunny climate that Ocean I maintained. He looked more like an angel than ever but I knew better than to say so. He was still sensitive about the creatures of light although he’d not had a single nightmare since we’d arrived.

“Apollo, how long for the greens?”

“About five centons. Why?”

“That will be just right for the fish on the grill. Bring them outside when you’re done so we can eat outdoors. I’m not ready to come in yet.”

I smiled indulgently at him and agreed. I’d never realized what an outdoor lover he was. He’d always seemed like the quintessential city-boy to me but I was discovering that he had a hidden nature streak. But since I was benefiting from it, I was more than ready to acquiesce.

A few moments later and I pulled out the strainer with the fresh greens in it cooked just right. Arranging them in a round dish, I chopped a couple of limes into quarters and put them into the middle. Not too bad if I did say so myself. Grabbing some silverware, I carried out my dish to join Starbuck by the glowing red grill. He was just turning the fillets for the last time and he smiled at me, pointing with his tongs to the small table and chairs we’d moved outside.

I slapped at one of the insects that had decided to feast on me and went back in for the lotion that seemed to deter the little beasts. And in a pinch, it worked as lubricant too. I slathered it on then went out to rub some into Starbuck’s back. The mellow scent rose around us and I listened to the disappointed whine of the departing bugs.

“Thanks, Apollo. I forgot to debug when I came out.”

“It’s part of my job now, lover. Taking care of you is a full time effort.” I kissed his cheek and melted a little at the sweet smile he gave me. 

“I appreciate all your hard work.” He turned the fish one more time and motioned for the plates, sliding them off the grill and onto the white china dishes.

“Smells like heaven. We’re so spoiled that we won’t know what to do with ourselves when we get back to real life.” I sighed and sat down on the towel-padded chair. We’d tried without any padding and both sported criss-crossed bottoms for a few hours.

The next few moments were spent eating while everything was hot then Starbuck looked over at me and raised his glass of water to me. “Here’s to another perfect day.”

I raised mine and clinked it against his. “And another perfect night.”

“We have to think of something really, really nice for your father. He couldn’t have picked a better Sealing present if he’d tried for twenty yahren.” He went back to eating and I chuckled.

“Well, unless you’re willing to carry a grandchild for him, I can’t think of anything he’d really like.”

He choked when he tried to laugh, breathe and swallow at the same time. I had to pound him on the back until the piece of fish came back up. “Apollo, don’t do that. I’d be a terrible mother.”

I dropped a kiss on his fair hair and smiled down at him. “But you’re a great father, Star’. Maybe one of these days, we can adopt another son as company for Boxey.”

He looked up at me with such a sweet smile. “That would be really nice, ‘Pollo. I always wanted a family of my own but it never happened. Maybe it had to be that way so we could meet. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss being your friend for anything.”

I leaned over and kissed him hard, unable to speak over the lump in my throat. The rest of the meal was passed in a simmering silence while we watched each other in the light of the single candle on the table between us. His eyes were like shimmering aqua-stars from the planet Aquaria. Someday, I was going to find one perfect gem and have it made up as an earring for him.

Or maybe a nipple ring.

He began to laugh and I knew I was busted. “Oh love, I don’t know what you’re thinking about but that look of lust will get you anything you want.”

“You. Will it get me you?”

“But you’ve already got me and you have from the moment I met you.”

“We were twelve, Star’.”

He blushed and looked down at his plate. “I’d already been . . . active. The orphanage kids grew up quick and some of the bigger boys had made sure that we knew what to do.”

I felt a flush of white-hot anger towards any male that might have taken advantage of my Starbuck’s innocence. And in the next moment, I knew how to make it better, take away a little of that old pain. “Against your will, Starbuck?”

“Not exactly. It felt good right up until he first fucked me and that only hurt for a little while.” He shrugged and finished his fish.

I could just see a young angelic looking boy innocently enjoying doing something under cover of the night until the moment that someone he trusted thrust into his body, taking his virginity without thought of the pain. White-hot didn’t begin to cover the anger I was feeling. More like a super nova going off inside of my head.

“It was a long time ago, love.” He was kneeling by my chair, stroking my hair gently. “It’s all different with you, Apollo. You love me, not just the pretty face or the wise-cracking joker but the real me. The one I hid inside because no one wanted to see him. You love all of me, the good – bad – indifferent me.”

I slid my arms around him and hugged him close. “I do love all of you and it makes me angry when I think of people who didn’t take great care with you. Because you deserve to be worshipped like the bright Lord of Light that you are.”

He chuckled and kissed my nipple. “I’m no Lord of Light, Apollo. But you are definitely the Lord of Water and I’m prepared to worship at your feet for the rest of our lives.”

“Really? Well, I think I know something the Lords would enjoy doing tonight.” My thoughts raced through the idea I’d just had, tweaking it here and there to make sure it was perfect. I looked down into his expectant face and fell in love all over again. “Let’s clear the table and then I’m going to tell you a story.”

One eyebrow went up then he grinned all over. “O-o-o-oh, a bedtime story. My favorite kind. Does it have a handsome hero and maybe a dragon or two to slay?”

“Yep, definitely a dragon and two handsome heroes.” I pulled him up with me and grabbed our empty plates while he got the silverware, glasses and candle. Dumping everything but the candle in the sink, I ran some hot water over them and let them sit. Tomorrow would be soon enough to take care of the dishes.

Starbuck was looking expectantly at me and I took his hand to lead him into the turbowash. “Now, we’re twelve years old again and we’ve been friends for forever. You were raised right alongside of Zack and I instead of an orphanage. You just taught me to swim without drowning me and we’re back at our house, sharing a wash the way we have for years.”

Tears glistened in those beautiful blue eyes but he nodded shakily and I pulled him into the shower before turning on the hot water. “Hey, Star, that was cool. It felt really good not to be afraid of putting my face in the water. Thanks for teaching me.”

“No problem, ‘Pollo. My . . . dad taught me how when I was a baby.” He soaped his hands and began to wash his own body while I ached to touch him. Handing me the soap, I saw him eye my cock beginning to firm. “Cool. That happens to you too, huh?”

“What? Oh, that.” I blushed as if I’d just noticed it. “Yeah, it happens a lot lately. Mom keeps asking me why I keep taking cold showers.”

“Why cold showers?” My innocent love asked.

“To get it to go away, of course. Sometimes it happens at a really bad time.”

“There’s a better way to get it to go away and it feels wonderful.” Starbuck flexed his hands and I finally saw his cock begin to take notice of our game.

“Yeah. How?”

“Have you ever touched it until it’s really hard?”

I blushed again and hardened even more. “Um, once when I was asleep, I rolled over on it and when I woke up it was hard and I rubbed it on the sheet and . . . all this white stuff came out. I had to do the laundry early so Mom wouldn’t find out.”

“Let me show you something. It feels really good. Get your hands really soapy and then grab it and slide your hand up and down.” Starbuck was definitely perking up so I did just what he said.

“Oh-h-h, that feels really strange.”

“But good, right?”

“Yeah, really, really good. Hey, it’s getting harder.” I reached over Starbuck and turned off the water so we wouldn’t run out before this little fantasy played itself out.

“I know. You’re getting pretty big, ‘Pollo. Why did your parents have the extra skin snipped away?”

“I dunno, something about religion. Why do you still have it? Does it hurt when you pull it back like that?” I eyed his crotch as if I didn’t intimately know every square inch of it.

“Nah, it doesn’t hurt. It feels good. You want to touch it?” That shy look was back, the one that hardened me to steel.

“Can I? I won’t hurt you?” I touched him gently and his cock leaned towards me as if it knew what was coming.

“Oh, Lords. No, ‘Pollo, you won’t hurt me. It just felt really, really good. Can I touch you?”

“Sure.” I arched into his loose grip. “You’re right, it feels good. Why does it feel better than when I touch myself?”

He grip tightened and he started moving his hand up and down my aching cock. “Because we’re friends. Dad . . . Dad told me that friends always help out friends.”

“Star’, I think maybe that white stuff is going to come out again. Pretty soon now.” I was panting just from the friction on my cock and my other hand touched one of his nipples while I gripped him a little more firmly.

“That’s okay, ‘Pollo. Me too. Oh, do that again. It feels good.” He arched his chest into my hand and I pinched his nipple accidentally. “Oh.” And with just that little bit of extra stimulation, his cock began shooting out pearly streams of cum. His cock felt so alive in my hand that I kept rubbing it until no more came out.

“Wow, ‘Pollo, that felt really good. Hey, I heard another kid talking about something else that would feel great. Can I show you?” He pinched the base of my cock and kept me from coming. Then he reached around and turned on the hot water. “See, if you do it the shower, you don’t have to clean the sheets.”

“Oh, good. What did you hear?” I let him wash me while I ran my soapy hands all over his chest. If I did a little more pinching and nibbling, I could probably get him hard again in fairly short order. Oh, to be twelve again with the resurrection capability of a randy teen.

“I got to show you.” His leer was rather wicked for a twelve-year old but I could ignore that since I had an idea what he had planned.

“C’mon, then. It sounded really cool.” Starbuck pulled me from the wash and we roughly toweled ourselves dry. “Last one in has to turn off the light.” And he raced from the wash and jumped in bed, grinning over his shoulder like the kid he was pretending to be.

“No fair.” I could hear the whine in my voice but I padded over to the light and turned it off so only the small candle on the night-stand shed a small glow. “You cheated, Star’.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” The wicked little chuckle brought a smile to my face.

“Okay.” I never could hold a grudge against my friend. Sliding into bed, I looked up expectantly. “Now what?”

“Let me try something first. It felt really good when you did it to me.” He gently touched my nipples and I shivered. Then he bent over and licked it. I thought the top of my head was going to come off. “Does it feel okay, Apollo? It doesn’t hurt or anything?”

“Feels really good. It doesn’t feel that good when I do it myself.” He switched sides and this time he nibbled and I almost bucked him off. “Starbuck! Do that again.”

I felt his grin even in the dim light. His hand was loosely gliding up and down my shaft and it felt so good that I knew this wouldn’t take long. He feasted on my nipples for a long moment, while I restlessly moved on the sheets. When he raised his head and our eyes met, he looked almost scared.

“You’re my best friend, Starbuck. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I like it when you touch me.” I gave him a more grown-up reassurance than my 12 year old self would have given but he seemed to need it.

“Okay.” He spoke so softly that I could barely hear him. “Thanks, Apollo. You’re my best friend, too. Is my grip too tight?”

“No, feels good. I’m going to get the sheets all dirty though in a minute.”

That devilish grin was back. “Oh no, you’re not.”

And he slid down my body and licked my cock like a sugar-lolly. Lords, I hadn’t thought of those dessert treats in yahren. I was more into this than I’d thought. I was groaning and trying not to when he took me in and swirled his tongue over the leaking crown. I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face, hearing his chuckle but even more, feeling his chuckle like a lightning bolt right to my nervous system.

Thrusting my hips up in an involuntary spasm, I released into his mouth and every time he sucked, I let go a little more. The pillow was moved off my face and I felt his hand stroking my cheek. He nestled into my side and rolled me into his arms. I hugged him tightly and wondered what to say.

“Thanks, ‘Pollo. I wondered what it would taste like. You taste good.”

“You haven’t done it before?”

“Nope, just with you, because I trust you.”

I blinked back tears. “Me too, Starbuck. I trust you too. I want to know what you taste like. Tomorrow, I want to try. Okay?”

“Okay. Night, Apollo.” I love you was unspoken but there.

“Night, Starbuck.” I love you, too. 

Then I cuddled him close and fell asleep, already planning tomorrow.


	15. Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adama shapes public policy with the help of Athena and Cassiopeia. Athena POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of homophobia and a little arrogance.

Politics  
********************* 

I smiled at Sire Brana and got him another glass of ambrosia. If I had to smile at this idiot once more, I was going to do something seriously detrimental to his libido. While I tuned him out, I wondered why Father was having this little series of gatherings. All the movers and shakers in the Fleet had been, were or were coming in the next few days to a little gathering of the political elite.

There was a lot of power in the room right this moment and my eyes narrowed at the sight of Sheba being demure while old Sire Grannit told her another of his endless stories about the ‘good old days’. Father had a plan, he always had a plan but this time I had no idea what it was about. I only knew that the conversations he was having were multilayered and not everything appeared on the surface.

“Nice idea, this. We haven’t gotten together in ages. We need to do this more often.” Sire Brana nodded and finished his ambrosia. “Clear away some of the odd rumors that run around the Fleet and catch up on the real news.”

I stiffened and began paying attention. Widening my eyes, I fluttered my eyelashes at him. “Why what kind of rumors, Sire Brana? I never hear the good ones.”

“Of course not, little girl,” he patted my shoulder avuncularly and I kept my smile with an effort. “Just rumors, you know. About all kinds of perversions among some of the unenlightened. Nothing for you to worry about. Although I was amazed to see that Adama allowed his son to marry that pilot.”

I tightened my jaw and forced a laugh. “Starbuck grew up with us and has always been a part of our family. I’m very lucky to have someone with his good nature and sunny disposition for a brother-in-law. I think Father was just relieved to finally have another son that he can lean on. Not to mention, Starbuck is such a help with Apollo’s little boy. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if they decided to adopt another child. There are so many children without parents to care for them.”

He perked right up and I was glad I had remembered that his ship had a rather high percentage of orphaned children. “Now, that’s what I like to hear. Plans to keep a family growing the way it should be. Although, not quite a normal family, still and all that’s the right feeling for a young man to have. Why at this moment, the Agamemnon has over forty children between the ages of two to twelve who have no parents.”

Nodding to keep him talking, I finally realized what Father was doing. Bringing all the Powers-That-Be together and moving the conversation beyond the rumors to the reality of Apollo’s Sealing, kept the boys safe from adverse reaction when they returned. I approved heartily since I was determined to have a ceremony of my own one of these days with the woman who held my heart. But thinking of Cassie made me restless and I needed to pay attention to the conversation around me.

The next two centars passed rather quickly now that I knew what was going on. Why Father couldn’t just be up front with Cassie and me from the beginning, I didn’t know? But we were going to have a little chat over dinner since Boxey was having a sleep over with his friend, Dillon. 

Cassie came back into my arms the moment the last guest left. “I’m all talked out, love. Let’s be silent tonight.” She kissed that spot on my throat that is hard wired to my groin. “Except for groans. Groans would be good.”

I rested my cheek against her soft hair. “Moans would be good, too.”

She giggled a little and I caught Father’s eye. “Father, were you ever going to tell us what was going on?”

He smiled and shook his head. “I knew you’d figure it out. Some of the pilots were spreading some very interesting rumors about the shake up in the squadrons. I’m going to announce the new Captains tomorrow. Boomer and Sheba will take over the squadrons while the Council promotes Starbuck to Captain and flight academy instructor. Then Apollo will be promoted to Major and join the Command Staff.”

“Lots of changes, Father. Too many all at once?” I left my arm around Cassie, urging her close while we moved from the room on the Rising Star.

“I don’t think so. We’ll play up the new leadership in the squadrons and maybe have the press do some stories on some of the other pilots. Soon the speculation and rumor will come down to manageable levels and we can get on with our lives. Let’s go eat, girls. My treat.”

“Never pass up free food, ‘The.” Cassie smiled up at me and I chuckled.

“You’ve got a deal, Father. Did you know that Sire Brana says there are forty orphan children on the Agamemnon?”

He shook his head and while we ate, we exchanged tidbits of news from the last two sessions. It’s the most relaxed meal we’d had in a very long time. And it was especially nice to be treated as an adult and capable of having my own opinions. Father had always seemed larger than life to me, perhaps because he’d been a pretty absent parent. He’d missed so many of our firsts but then so had Mother so maybe I wasn’t the best judge.

I didn’t know much about Cassie’s family and I realized that I had a real need to know more about her background. I knew what some of her wishes and dreams were now but nothing about what her childhood dreams had been. The war changed everyone’s wishes and hopes but I know I still had a few of the old daydreams tucked inside my psyche.

When we walked Father back to his quarters, he kissed both of us goodnight and thanked us for our help. The long halls from his quarters to mine were full of people and we got nods and greetings from almost every one. I pondered the change in how I viewed some of the people on the Galactica. Since Cassie came into my life, I’d grown more open with those I worked with every day.

Being the Commander’s daughter could be a very lonely occupation. So many saw me as just another way to get to my father, someone to open the door to his authority. Someone to use. I hated that aspect of my job so in self-defense, I’d grown a thick skin that was just as heavy to carry around as a suit of armor.

“What’s wrong, love?” Cassie’s question brought me out of my thoughts to find us at my door.

I wanted it to be ‘our’ door. Forever ours.

“Just deep thoughts.” I tried to smile but she can read me like a book.

The door shut behind us and I hugged her to me. She hugged me right back and her hands stroked my neck, reminding me of the tension that I’d been carrying around.

“Let’s wash up and have an early night. I’ll massage away those worry lines for you.” Her blue eyes looked up into mine and I felt again that surge of disbelief that she was really here with me.

“Yes, please. I love you, Cassie.” I didn’t tell her that enough.

“I love you, too. And you will tell me what has you so tense.” She smiled and pulled me into the bedroom, undressing me with practiced hands. Steering me into the turbowash, she cleaned us both with the gentle sure touch that I adored. It always made me feel so safe.

Once we were in bed with me on my front and her astride my hips, she began her massage with heated oil and the strong sure hands of a professional. “Athena, you have your back all in knots. I know it wasn’t like this earlier so what in the world happened today to get you into this state?”

“I was just . . . oh . . . yeow!” She hit a big knot and kneaded it into submission. “Oh, yes. That feels so good. I was just thinking about the past and some of the dreams that died with the war.”

I felt a soft kiss right between my shoulder blades. “I know, sweetheart. A lot of people lost all their dreams in that moment.”

“Did you lose any?” I turned my head, cradled on my hands so I could see her.

“Dreams?” Her hands never faltered. “Lots of them, I suppose. I always wanted to have a big family with lots of kids. I wanted to go back to school and get an advanced degree in physical therapy. I wanted to stop being a Socialator. I wanted to love and be loved."

“Oh, those are big dreams. You could apprentice with the Life Center and still get a degree.” I faltered. I certainly couldn’t give her kids. “And you haven’t been a Socialator in over a yahren. And . . . and I love you more than anything in the Fleet.”

“Sweet silly. I know you love me and I love you too so there’s one dream that’s already come true. And if we decide to stay together, there’s a dozen ways for us to have children if that’s what we both want.” She smoothed out my lower back with firm strokes that relaxed all those muscles. “Roll over and let me make sure I got those neck muscles.”

I was so busy thinking that I rolled automatically. She was so beautiful above me, like one of the angels that High Priestess Hestia believed in. The light haloed her long golden hair and her ivory skin gleamed. Her breasts were pert, begging to be touched and tasted. Her hands kneaded my shoulder muscles and I felt all the tension slide out of me. Then her touch lightened and her fingers delicately stroked my breasts into aching fullness.

“What did I say that has you thinking so hard?” She traced small circles around my nipples with just the tips of her nails and I shivered.

“Kids. I never really wanted children. I love Boxey but . . . I get to send him home to Apollo or Father. Full time responsibility for a child scares me.” It was the hardest thing I ever did, confessing that to her.

“Silly, ‘The. It’s not something that we have to decide right now. You made two of my best dreams come true already. I’m not looking for a full sweep. Then I wouldn’t have anything to wish for.” She smiled down at me and I took a deep breath, letting some of the anxiety go.

Sliding my hands up her arms, I tugged her down for a kiss. She never lied to me so I had to believe that she meant what she said. Not all dreams had to come true. She tasted of the ambrosia from dinner and I feasted on her lips. Our breasts rubbed against each other, teasing the nipples to rigid peaks. She’d been know to come from just that stimulus alone and I made sure that I ran my nails lightly down her back.

Cassie arched like the Capri-cat I’d compared her to and I slipped a hand between us so I could slide two fingers inside her. She moaned and almost bit my tongue. I kept my thumb on her clitoris, rubbing and stroking it in counter rhythm to her pelvic thrusts. Her breath was getting short and I knew I’d tease her later about her ‘panting’. She swore she never did but one of these days I was going to record her on our audio player so she could hear herself.

But not today. Today was for her, a thank you for making one of my dreams come true. Our shared dream was one of love and when she moved in with me, she’d fulfilled one of my favorite fantasies. To love and be loved. That’s exactly what I’d always wanted to be. And for the first time since the Cylons had attacked and destroyed our home, I’d found my new home with her.

“Oh.” She’s beautiful when she comes. Her head flung back, her eyes closed tight and her mouth a perfect ‘o’ of pleasure. I love watching the full body shiver that flushes over her skin from head to toe. Once the initial convulsion is over, tiny little ripples flood through her and she always goes boneless.

I was there to catch her and I rolled us so we were side by side. My arms held her safe until she could come back to me. The times we come together are wonderful but I have to admit to enjoying these times more. It’s a heady feeling to know that her pleasure came from me. Me, Athena. Friend and lover.

“Thank you, love. I felt like I was flying.” Her gentle murmur sighed into my ear. The tongue that licked my ear lobe made me shiver and the tiny nip at the soft flesh told me that she was recovering in record time. “And now that I’ve got you all relaxed, I promise to wind you up so tight that you’ll fly too.”

“Do your worst, Cassie. I’m so tough that I doubt I can.” I pretended to be stoic.

“Hm-m-m, a challenge. I love a challenge. What shall I do first?” She raised up on one elbow and looked at me with a speculative gleam in her eye. “Close your eyes, Athena. And keep them closed.”

So, I closed my eyes and gave up control to my wicked lover. The first touch was gentle fingers stroking across my nipples, then her silken hair teasing the nipples to peaks. The sound of the drawer opening on her side told me that the toys were coming out. But which ones would she tease me with tonight?

“I want you to spread your legs apart, ‘The. Now, hold onto the railing at the head of the bed and don’t let go. Don’t move an inch. All right?” The bed dipped between my legs and I wondered which of the dildos she was going to insert.

But the smell of cannaberries wafted up to me and when the touch of cool cream on my mons came, I wondered what in the Fleet she was up to. She massaged more of the cream all through my pubic hair, even down to the cleft of my buttocks. It was icy cold and I shivered a little but she stroked my inner thigh gently and I relaxed again. Whatever game we were playing would probably turn out to be just what I needed. She specialized in loving me.

A damp cloth touched me tenderly and she stroked it back and forth across my mons. Something felt different, as if I suddenly had more skin layers to expose to the air in our bedroom. A slight pop of sound told me that another container had opened and I smelled the fresh powder that she sometimes smoothed on right after a wash. It was an odd combination of oil and powder that moisturized dry skin.

And living on a battlestar was an exercise in dry air. It was worse than living in a desert some days. Her fingers stroked the powder across my suddenly too sensitive skin and I shivered at the sensations. “You can look now, love.”

I opened my eyes to see my entire genital area bare of hair. She’d depilatated me completely. It felt like a thousand new nerve endings all met at the juncture of my legs. “Wow, that feels . . . wow.”

She chortled out loud and ran a gentle finger over the newly sensitive skin. I would have jumped a foot but she was sitting on my legs. “It gets better. Hold on to the rail and don’t let go.”

I kept my eyes open until she bent down to taste me and that first caress of warm tongue about sent me off. After that, I held onto the railing, shut my eyes and tried not to release too quickly. But not even thinking about duty rosters saved me from one of the most explosive climaxes I’d ever had. Her tongue should be declared a lethal weapon.

Secret weapon of the Fleet, Cassie’s wicked tongue and oh so, clever fingers.

I shook to pieces but she put them all together again and I came back to find myself safe in her arms. “That was . . . I don’t know what to call that.”

She chuckled. “Tomorrow night, you can depilatate me.”

Just the thought of that would have aroused me again except I was too wrung out. “I promise to make it good for you, love.”

“Just love me, Athena. That makes our lovemaking the best of all. Now go to sleep and dream of me.” She cradled me and pulled up the blanket.

“Always love you, Cassie.” I managed before falling asleep. “Always.”


	16. Honeymoon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share more memories and love. Starbuck POV

Honeymoon III  
****************** 

I lay in the gently swinging hammock at the edge of the beach and watched Apollo standing in the water. He stared out at the artificial horizon as if it were real, his gaze unfocused and soft. He is so beautiful that he glows in the bright sunlight. How I wished that we were really on a beach, on a planet under a real sun. Sometimes the ache to stop moving and fighting grew so strong that it turned painful instead of merely melancholic.

The only thing that made this long, slow trip bearable was the man standing in the water, the waves lapping at his strong thighs. Being with Apollo brought a balance to my mind and heart. I’d hidden the bouts of depression under laughter for as long as I could remember. Nobody likes a whiner. But with Apollo, I’d found such contentment that I no longer had to fight the black cloud that sometimes descended on me.

He’s my light.

He’s the fire that keeps me from freezing in despair on the long flight into darkness that is our Fleet. Sad thoughts for a man celebrating his Sealing but for some reason his stance left me aching for permanence and an end to the constant running. It was laughable but devil-may-care Starbuck was turning into don’t-rock-the-ship Starbuck.

I had someone to lose now. 

Wet drops dragged me out of the doldrums and back to the smiling lover at my side. “Deep thoughts, love. What’s wrong?” 

“Did you mean what you said about giving up on the search and settling down?” I couldn’t stop my unruly tongue from blurting it out.

Apollo joined me in the hammock, gingerly waiting while it stopped swinging and threatening to dump us both onto the gleaming sand. We’d learned the hard way how not to get in and out. His arms gathered me in and I listened to his heartbeat the way I did every night. He was my lullaby.

“Yes, I did mean it. Some of the ships are deteriorating and the quality of life is even less then in the frightening days of the initial escape. There are children growing up who don’t know any different.” His voice was somber. “And that’s just not right. They deserve a world to grow up in where the future is theirs to shape. Not some made-over version of the past as dreamed by our leaders.” 

I was somewhat shocked at the passion in his voice. I hadn’t realized he felt so strongly. “What about Earth?” 

He snorted and hugged me closer. “What about it? If it exists, they’re getting along just fine without us. They have a future of their own and just how are they going to react when a couple of million people show up begging for a place to live?”

“Yeah, that might strain their hospitality a bit.” I licked that small patch of skin underneath his ear that always makes his skin flush and his cock harden. His little whimper turns me on faster than a Viper thruster. “And what if they’re already over-populated? And have leaders that don’t agree with ours?”

Running my tongue a little further north, I lightly outline his ear, flicking the tip in and out while he shuddered beneath my hands. “I can’t see Sire Uri giving up control to some Earther politician. Maybe we should be scouting out a new system and just quietly divert while they’re not looking.” 

“You don’t think they’d miss us?” Apollo arched up into my body and set the hammock gently swinging.

“Not if we’re quiet enough, love.” I grabbed a quick kiss from smiling lips before moving over to the other ear. “I know that would be hard for you but I’ll just gag you first so you can’t make a speech and alert them.”

He shivered a little but in a good way so I knew that I’d hit on a new kink. We’d been exploring all the body pleasures and our nightly games had slowly remade my world into one of consent and knowledge enjoyed rather than sex endured. I loved him more each day and found new ways to show him every centar. I was very careful what I introduced him to, making sure each step of the way that he was comfortable.

And right now seemed a good time to up the ante a little.

“Shift over a bit, Apollo and hold on while I get out.” I slid over the side of the hammock and let it swing in slightly bigger circles while he hung on and watched me wide eyed. That’s a good look for him and one I was rather fond of provoking. Grabbing the lotion that we kept near us at all times I slathered my hands with the stuff while the hammock steadied.

“Starbuck, what are you doing?” The slightly apprehensive tone didn’t match the twinkle in his eyes so I kept on playing.  
“Nothing much, Apollo, just making sure my hands aren’t rough. This salt water is shockingly . . . abrasive.” I let my voice get a little deeper and tugged his legs around towards me so he lay cross-ways in the wide, open meshed hammock. Setting it rocking, I grabbed his rising cock with each forward swing. 

He moaned every time I touched him, his eyes slitted with pleasure so I added a little flick of oiled fingers against his balls and watched him try to thrust up, only to find himself hanging on with both hands so he wouldn’t fall out. I stopped the motion completely and pushed his hands through the mesh so they couldn’t move. Checking on his comfort level, I took his wiggle as an okay to continue. 

I brought my hands slowly down his arms to the sensitive skin at his armpits. I’d shaved him there two days before and the light pressure made him squirm. “Starbuck!” 

“Sh-h-h, love. No talking or I stop.”

“I don’t think I can not talk.” He shook his head but the gleam in his eyes told me what he wanted. 

So I sighed as if put upon and reached for the thin damp towel lying with our cooler at the side. Whipping it into a thick rope, I leaned over and kissed him hard before gagging him. The startled look made me pause for a moment but then he nodded and I knew the next step would be okay. The hammock was very generous so I could position him right where I wanted him.

And that was right over my cock. Taking a moment to tilt him slightly up so that his tight little hole was squarely placed over an opening in the mesh, I poured more lotion onto my hands before tossing the container aside. I nudged the hammock into swinging again while I stood and slicked my thickening cock to complete hardness. 

“I know you think I talk just to hear my own voice but there’s something very sexy about you not being able to answer me back. So, I’m going to take full advantage of the situation and tell you everything I’m feeling.” I watched his eyes then went ahead. “I feel very hard right now. My hand feels like silk as I stroke myself. And he’s really hard right now because he knows where he’s going next. Just thinking about that hot, tight place is making him weep salty tears. But he knows it’s not slick enough just yet so he’s willing to wait until my fingers prepare the way.”

Letting the hammock swing just a little, I slid my fingers up through the mesh and slowly let them rub against the opening to Apollo’s body. After all our play over the last few days, it spasmed open almost immediately and let me slide in two fingers. The inner walls gripped them tightly and I made sure I smoothed lotion as deep as they could reach. Pain would never be an option for my lover.

“Yes, my fingers are happy campers right now. How about you?” I listened to his strangled moans. “Good to hear it. Now, I think I’d better plug up this little hole I just found. Why didn’t you tell me that you needed patching? I wonder how it happened.”

With one sure thrust, I removed my fingers and impaled him on my durilium hard cock. His breath caught and he writhed against the soft mesh while I filled him completely. Standing still, I brought my hands up to his chest to play with his nipples. Not moving, just enjoying the tight fit. He was panting through the gag and his eyes were a little wild while he tried to make me move. But I wasn’t going anywhere and I wanted him to realize that he wasn’t in charge here.

Losing control was hard for him but he was learning.

“Yep, this is just about the tightest hole I’ve ever been in. Hot as a Viper engine but not as noisy.” He tried to say something but couldn’t. “I take that back. I obviously haven’t tired you out enough if you can still find the energy to try and talk.” Shaking my head, I pulled back until I was almost out before thrusting in again. “Tight and hot is just the way I like it. But next time, I’m going to bring your nipple clamps so I can watch your nipples harden before I squeeze them tighter than you’ve ever felt them. Maybe I’ll bite them first so you can feel that pain/pleasure response.”

Leaning in, I lapped gently at the hardening brown nubs before taking the right one between my teeth and biting down. Not really hard, just enough to let him know I could. He keened something through the gag but it wasn’t stop. No, his eyes had closed to slits but the rest of him was alive with ripples. I loved watching his skin shiver into goose bumps while I moved within him.

Pulling out again, I slowly thrust back in while my mouth continued to tease his nipples. My right hand found his cock as if by accident and I moved up and down it once before moving it away. His protest was immediate but I ignored it in favor of moving both hands back to his armpits. Not tickling but stroking to bring those nerve endings alive.

“Yes, Apollo’s tight ass is just about my favorite place to be. He’s always so welcoming, just opens the bay door and says come on in.” I was thrusting harder and adding a little swing to the game so he really had no control over our lovemaking at all. His eyes were wilder now and his torso shimmered with little muscle spasms where my hands stroked and pinched.

At every other thrust, I bit his nipples and they’d swollen to twice their normal size. His muffled groans were almost continuous now and when I next tested his cock, he arched up once and climaxed in my hand finally falling completely silent. I wanted to let go and come as well but I had one more fantasy to fulfill so I held on.

Reaching up, I undid the gag and pulled his hands free of the mesh. Then I slid from him, biting my lip to help me concentrate. Petting my cock gently, I consoled him with a mental thought of what was to come. Soon, big guy, real soon now, I’ll let you go. 

“Star, you didn’t come?” A puzzled voice broke my concentration. 

“I’ve got another fantasy.”

His eyes blazed. “Yes. Whatever it is, the answer is yes.” 

“Then come out for a minute so we can change places but with a slightly different position.” I held out my hand and he let me pull him out and into my arms. Kissing him was ecstasy and the one thing you can’t do with a gag in place. Then setting him firmly aside, I sat down in the hammock lengthwise, gathering the outer edges against my sides so it was no wider than I was.

My cock was standing straight up and had turned an angry red that Apollo was eyeing like his favorite dinner. “Now, straddle me and let me back in.”

He thought about it for a minute and I could see his clever little brain figuring out the logistics. Then his face lit up and he swung his right leg over my body so he was right over me. His hand slid over me while he guided me back inside. Slowly, he sank down until he’d engulfed me completely. His eyes widened at how deep I went. For some reason, this position always felt more intense.

“Move when you want to. I probably won’t last long.” I managed to gasp out. It was taking all my energy to not come right then.

Apollo smiled down at me and tweaked my nipples before using his legs to make us swing back and forth. He didn’t move up and down but the gentle swaying had its own rewards. When he leaned forward to bite my nipples into complete hardness, he moaned at the stimulation.

“I love it when you’re deep inside of me. I know you’re safe there because I would never hurt you, never give you anything but pleasure.” His voice was quiet but I heard every word like a prayer. “Safe . . . warm . . . loved.” 

It was too much and I let go, trembling all over. He kissed my tears away and gentled me with loving strokes that kept me focused on the here and now. “You are my life,” a soft kiss, “my heart,” a gentle squeeze of his anal muscles, “my soul.” 

I slipped from him naturally and he clenched tight as if to keep me inside. But I’d shot my bolt for the moment and he knew it. Bringing his legs up into the hammock, we lay side by side, arms around each other. “Love you, ‘Pollo.” 

“I love you too, Star’. Rest now. I have a fantasy or two as well that we haven’t gotten to.” 

“Oh good. Something to look forward to.” I managed a sleepy sentence but sleep was overcoming my muscles. With an almost silent chuckle, we fell asleep.


	17. Honeymoon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bondage and fun with food. Apollo POV

Honeymoon IV   
************************ 

I stretched lazily and pondered my sleeping lover. He was sprawled across the bed face down leaving me a very small space. But it was worth it to see him so relaxed. This honeymoon was the best thing that ever happened to me except for the moment I realized I loved him. I’d learned so much since then and he’s been very patient with my inexperience.

It never occurred to me that after all these years, I could still be a virgin.

Chuckling silently, I leaned up on one elbow and contemplated the beautiful body next to mine. He was so tender with me, as if after all these sectons, he still couldn’t believe that I wanted to be with him. And I did want to be here, learning and growing right along with him. Starbuck deserved all the love I could give him but I was unsure of exactly how to go about it.

We’d done everything I could think of and all that he’d been willing to teach me but I could sense that he was keeping some things back. But I had an idea about how to go about freeing some of his creativity. Reaching under my pillow, I pulled out the long feather I’d found on one of our walks. I thought I’d give it to Boxey but now I decided to use it first.

With a smile that would have warned an awake-Starbuck, I lightly brought the long green feather to brush across his shoulders then down his spine to the beautiful curve of his buttocks. I’d taken him last night and the thought of going back inside of him was tempting but not right at the moment. Continuing down one leg to a foot, I reversed my path and slowly brought it back up. Little shivers raced over his skin in the wake of the feather and I wondered how long it would take him to wake up.

“Apollo, are you playing with Boxey’s present?” His sleepy voice held a smile.

Busted.

“Well, I hope he’s not going to use it the way I am.” I admitted and sitting up, I slid over him so I had a bigger palette to paint my picture on.

“The Talk is coming sooner than you might want it to, Apollo. Especially when we get back and start living together openly. He’s a curious little boy and he’s going to be asked questions at school that he’ll want answers to.” That little resigned note was back in his voice. The one that said 'he was sorry but he was causing trouble again’, the one that I thought I’d loved out of him.

I slid to one side and pulled him into my arms. “Then you’re going to have to help me explain what we’re doing. When we Sealed, you took on half the responsibility of teaching him. Also, taking care of him, tickling him and loving him to pieces. It was somewhere in the vows.”

He smiled that sweet smile that always melts me into a puddle. “Well, then we better not use his present for painting. There’s something better.”

Oh, this was going to be good. He had that little smirk on his face that told me I was about to learn something really, really good about my body and hopefully, his. “What?”

Leaning over, he kissed me gently, his lips just barely grazing mine. My blood pressure began a slow climb into Starbuck-country. Then he was rolling off the bed and dashing for the outer room. I enjoyed the picture he presented from the rear and wondered what he had in store for me. And could we do it back on the Galactica?

“Shut your eyes, Apollo.” He called from the other room. “And lie right in the middle of the bed. May I use the scarves?” 

I didn’t even hesitate. “You bet.” 

Freedom while being restrained, I never knew that was possible. But with Starbuck, I could let go and give myself without thinking of the consequences. Because he loved me, I could give him control and know that I would love whatever he had planned. And sooner or later, I’d return the favor.

He was back, setting several somethings on the bedside table. They clinked a bit and I tried to picture what they could be but the scarves distracted me. The heavy silk was stronger than it looked but so soft that it didn’t leave any marks. He kissed my right foot before looping it to the bedpost then repeated on the left. It left me achingly open to him and I felt the first layer of control peel away.   
Then a scarf trailed up my body followed by soft kisses from my lover until my left wrist was pulled and tied to that bedpost. When the right wrist followed, I felt myself begin to float. He never stopped touching me and I reveled in his loving strokes. But then he was touching my cock and it felt different. Really different and I had to open my eyes to see what he was doing.

“It’s called a cock ring and it will help you stay hard while I . . . paint you.” He leaned between my legs and fingered my balls, which were caught up in the rings. “Do they feel all right? Not too tight?”

“Not now they’re not but when I start to get aroused how are they going to feel?” I wiggled just a little and he smiled.

“If it starts to hurt, tell me. Now, let’s see what else I need? Oh yes, wait right there.” He grinned and leaned in to kiss the head of my cock before heading into the wash room. 

I tried to guess what toy he would come back with. We’d played with them all at one time or another and some of them were just so decadent that they still made me blush. But I knew that Starbuck enjoyed seeing me turn red so it could be worse. He came out with my clamps and my nipples began to harden in anticipation of the pleasure/pain to come.

He kissed each nipple slowly, wetting them with broad swipes of his tongue before clamping the gold clasps on them. They seemed tighter than before and when he tugged on the chain, I started breathing more shallowly. He circled the bed until he was back between my legs and he worked the scarves up to the first notch in the bedposts.

We’d speculated on why the notches were there, every guess more obscene than the last. Right now though, I was guessing that he needed some room to work beneath me and that thought made me wiggle just a little. He admonished me with a stern look and I tried to look contrite while he brought out a can of our favorite depilitating cream.

He smoothed it over my groin and the dark curls there, even sliding some up the crease between my buttocks. Waiting a few seconds, he brought the warm wet washcloth up and slowly wiped me clean. Really clean. Then he spread a thick towel under me and uncapped our favorite lubricant. But before he used it, he leaned in close and licked me all over with broad strokes of rough tongue. 

I moaned at how sensitive I was now that all the hair was gone. Part of me was trembling, wanting more. And he gave it to me stabbing my entrance with his tongue and making it spasm open to him. Then his finger was there spreading the lubricant deep inside of me and sparking the gland that gave so much pleasure. I lifted my hips trying to get him deeper but he pulled out before coming back in with two fingers and more lubricant.

He always took this part of our ritual so carefully that I sometimes wondered if he knew what it was to be taken without enough preparation. But I hadn’t asked and he hadn’t shared that yet so I waited impatiently for the next step. And he didn’t disappoint me. The largest plug we’d brought with us had only been used once on him and he held it up for me to say yes or no to. I shivered but it was still smaller than Starbuck although not by much so I nodded yes.

He grinned and made a big production of sliding lubricant up and down the shiny black sides. The odd pattern of bumps and ridges were intriguing and I’d wondered what they would feel like. Leaning in, he deep throated me and while my mind was caught up in that pleasure, he popped the plug in and slowly thrust it in as far as it would go. I shouted as I stretched, panting at the feeling of something so big lodged deep inside.

But I slowly relaxed and he kept my cock in his mouth while he played with my balls, constrained in the cock rings. When my hips were jerking up and down in reaction to his motions, he pressed the plug in and I felt heat flush through me in reaction. I was back to moaning and panting when he mouthed his way up and off my wet cock.   
When I protested, he leaned up and pulled on the nipple chain then turned the plug so the ridges massaged my channel walls. The feeling was indescribable and I groaned while my skin rippled with tremors. Then he crouched over me, the hair on his legs tickling my whole groin like a dozen tiny feathers while he wet my nipples with his tongue before biting down gently.

It was a good thing I was tied down because I wanted to go every which way but couldn’t. His chuckle told me that he knew what I was thinking and I pouted at his headshake but before I could say anything, Starbuck was gagging me with another scarf. That really put me at his mercy and I had a flash of panic before something inside of me relaxed and let go.

His eyes were watching me like a hawk and I nodded to let him know that it was all right. He’s careful of me which makes me think yet again that someone in his past had not been so caring. I vowed to erase those memories over the next fifty yahren. But at the moment, he was sliding from between my legs and going to the bedside table for his supplies.

“Since you can’t say anything, love, I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. You are my canvas and I’m going to make you even more beautiful than you are right now. I know that’s hard to believe but I think a little adornment is a good thing for my very own Captain.” He set a bowl of something heated on my stomach, the warmth leaching into my muscles. Then with a bowl in one hand and a can of something in the other, he crossed back to the foot of the bed and moved up between my legs  
.   
“Now, your legs are truly beautiful and strong but I think the muscles need a little more defining. So, I’ll just trace them with a little jam.” He dipped his fingers into the red costaberry jam we usually spread on our toast. Then very carefully, he stroked it up and down the long muscles of my legs. But every time he came back for more jam, he turned the plug and thoroughly wet my cock.

“Now your legs look much better but the rest of you is so unadorned that we’ll have to fix that.” He moved to my side and brought the second bowl with him. “Your nipples look swollen and so beautiful but a little choco would really spice them up.” And he dribbled warm choco from one nipple to the other while my skin tightened all over.

“Hm-m-m, that may be too much. I’d better wipe it off and start over.” He grinned and began lapping at my nipples, nibbling a little here and there. I squirmed all over but that just got me a mock-frown and a sharp tug on the chain before he painted me again.

“Okay, that looks good. Now let’s decorate your navel with this costaberry and add just a hint of choco.” He pressed the berry into the indentation and drizzled warm choco over it. 

I was starting to get hungry. 

“Now, for the piece-de-resistance. A little whipped cream and some more choco on your most outstanding feature.” He slid back between my legs and shook the can well, eyeing my cock like a demented artist. I started to harden further without him even touching me. I couldn’t believe how into this fantasy I’d gotten.

Then the whisper-soft whipped cream began to slide over my cock and I groaned through the gag. It felt so decadent and out of control. “Oops, too much. Guess I’ll have to suck it off.” 

When that talented tongue began to wipe me clean, I hardened to durilium-like proportions. The coolness of the cream and the heat of his mouth had me panting. Then he sat back on his heels and waited for me to open my eyes. When I forced them open, his grin was outlined in cream and I watched him lick his lips suggestively. Then he pointed the can back at my cock and let fly.

The white foam hissed a little when it touched my skin. But instead of continuing, he shook the can again. We both watched the cream melt a little to trickle down to my captured balls. I was shivering at this point but I couldn’t help but notice that his cock had hardened completely. So I was more than ready when he smiled and sprayed the whipped cream on his own cock. 

Then he was pulling out the plug and replacing it with himself. I groaned as he slid deep then stopped while I adjusted. No plug that was ever made could feel as good as he does when he’s inside of me. I wanted to scream or touch him or something, anything but I couldn’t and I felt myself shudder at all the conflicting messages my body was sending. 

“Oh yeah, that feels so good, Apollo. Squeeze those muscles, love.” He moved in and out just a bit and I did my best to massage his cock with my inner muscles. “Now, for that choco topping.” 

He dipped his fingers in the bowl of choco and slid his hand down my cock then back up. I lost track of what else he did because all my higher reasoning headed south to my cock. His thrusts began to speed up and one hand would pull on my nipple chain before moving back to glove my cock. The scarf restraints around my ankles were the only things keeping me in place. 

I felt the hard pounding in my ass muscles and I knew I was going to be feeling him for some time to come. But all I wanted was more and harder and deeper. When he shot his cream deep within me I groaned but then the rings holding me back were unsnapped and he squeezed me gently. 

I screamed when I arched up and came . . . and came . . . and came. 

It was a while later when I came to. I was untied and pillowed on a Starbuck pillow. Moving reminded me of all the muscles that I’d just used. Turning my head, I met his solemn gaze. 

“I love you, Starbuck. When can we do it again?” 

His blue eyes gleamed and the smile I loved the most crept over his face. “I love you too, Apollo. Maybe next time, you could . . . paint me?”

Ambrosia crème pie a la Starbuck.

Yum.

“I can do that, lover. But right now, I think I need to do a little cleaning.” I raised up and saw the mess that was our bodies. Moving low on Starbuck’s stomach, I licked at the mixture of choco cream and salty lover. “Why this could take some time, take a nap if you need to.” 

“The day I can take a nap while you’re licking me is the day that you’ll know I’ve gone totally and completely numb.” He arched up just a little. “Oh my, Apollo, how do I taste?”

“Absolutely . . . delicious. If we could patent your flavor, we could retire on our earnings.” I rubbed my nose in his navel and he squirmed. 

“No, we’d have to patent an Apollo-flavor to really get rich.” He threaded his fingers through my hair and rubbed gently. 

“Hush now or I’ll have to gag you.” I felt the tremor beneath my hands and I looked up quickly to see if I’d frightened him but all I could see was love so I went back to my self-appointed task of cleaning him while planning our next ‘meal’. Before we were done, I’d probably have to go on a diet. Smiling, I nibbled my way up to Starbuck’s lips and drank down his honeyed whimpers.

We both would.


	18. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family gets together when Apollo and Starbuck come home. Athena POV

Homecoming   
******************** 

I waited impatiently for the shuttle to dock. It seemed like forever since the two of them had gone off on their honeymoon. I hoped everything had gone well, the Galactica had been decidedly boring without them. Cassie was working in the Life Center so I was on my own. Boxey was with his grandfather but I know he was waiting impatiently for both his parents to come home.

When the door slid aside, I waited for them to off load but when ten others exited and there was still no sign of them, I wondered if they’d missed their connection. But just then my brother appeared with his arm around my new brother-in-law and I sighed in relief. They looked good - better than good, they looked great.

“’The, it’s good to see you.” Apollo smiled happily at me and I knew that whatever had happened on their honeymoon, my big brother was more content than I’d ever seen him.

“Hey, ‘The, you might want to think about honeymooning yourself. It’s great.” Starbuck was as relaxed as I’d ever seen him.

I gathered them into my arms, my voice deserting me. They were so very dear to me and I didn’t know how to tell them that. But they seemed to know and their hugs were warm. They shared their happiness with me without stinting and I had a sudden vision of the future when they’d be sharing that warmth with more than just Boxey. 

And that would be a dream come true for some little orphan. 

“Ah, I thought it was time for you to be getting back.” Father’s voice came from over my shoulder and I broke away to try and keep from crying in front of him but that was a lost cause.

Boxey was silent as he hurtled himself at his parents and they caught him up in a double hug while he tried to squeeze them tighter. Their soft murmurs were caring while Father held me close and offered me a handkerchief. I used it to blow my nose before tucking it into my pocket.

“Well, boys, I’m having dinner in my quarters and you’re all invited. Colonel Tigh will be joining us and we’ll be going over your new assignments.” Father told them when Boxey finally let go and they came up for air.

“We’ll drop off our bags first then we’ll be right there, Father.” Apollo smiled.

“Can I go with you?” Boxey asked, dividing his look between his fathers.

“Of course you can. In fact it’s absolutely essential that you help us unpack because I think there may be something in our bags with your name on it.” Starbuck spoke seriously but with a twinkle that clued Boxey in.

“Yes! It’s okay, Dad, you can put me down now. I’m getting too big to carry.” And he wiggled down between them so he could hold one hand each. 

I saw them exchange a rueful look over his head before they headed down the corridor with Boxey talking a mile a minute and swinging their hands back and forth. Father just smiled and urged me down the hall in the opposite direction. 

“Go and see if Cassie can get off work a little early so she can join us.” He said, finally dropping his arm. “I’m going to go pull Tigh out of Command Central. He is such a workaholic.”

“Now there’s a case of the pot calling the kettle black, Father.” I teased him and felt him swat me, the way he had when I was younger.

“Go, before I decide to assign you an extra shift, young lady.” He threatened me with an evil look and I stuck out my tongue before turning off towards the Life Center. 

He’d really loosened up since Apollo and Starbuck had gotten together. Perhaps he’d finally let go of the pain of the past and would be open to another relationship. I’d have to ask Cassie since she was the one with the people-eye. He could be having an affair right under my nose and I’d never see it unless she pointed it out. 

I was better with machinery then people. 

Reaching the Life Center, I walked past reception into the ward where Cassie was working. Her patients were in various stages of recovery and I knew her presence alone was healing. She has an instinct for what each person needs that is phenomenal. It’s an extra sense, not one of the common five that all of us have.

She was just finishing up a foot massage for an elderly patient whose ankle and foot were splotched with bruises. “Now, I’m going to put a cold pack on it and you’ll feel a hundred percent better tomorrow morning. No walking though, I want it to have a little more rest before you try that. All right?”

“Bless you, yes. It hasn’t felt this good in years.” The elderly woman flexed her foot with a pleased look on her face. When she looked up and saw me, she smiled. “I think you have a visitor, Cassie. She looks like she’s come to take you away from all us sickies.”

Cassie’s golden head turned just enough to see me. “I think you may be right, Lyco. Athena looks like she’s come to walk me home.” 

I joined them with a chuckle. “Actually, I’ve come to take you out to dinner. Father has invited us all over to welcome Apollo and Starbuck home.”

Her whole face lit up. “How do they look, ‘The?” 

“Well rested and tanned all over, not to mention happy. Very, very happy.” 

She sighed happily while she wrapped the cold bandage around Lyco’s ankle. “I’m so glad. I’d love to come for dinner. Lyco, how does that feel?”

“Like a little bit of heaven, Cassie. Now, off with you both. You need to freshen up and make yourselves pretty.” She beamed at us and motioned us toward the door. “Not that you’re not pretty as a pair of statues, right now. Shoo.”

So we shooed and Cassie signed out at the front desk before joining me on the walk to home. I had my arm around her shoulders while hers was around my waist. When we’re apart for any length of time, I needed to touch her and make her real again. Sometimes I still felt that this was all some beautiful dream and I’d awaken to find myself alone again. 

“No brooding, Athena. This is such a happy time for them.” Cassie scolded me gently before closing the door behind us and wrapping herself around me. 

“I know, love. I’m just so lucky that I get a little frightened that it’s going to disappear.” I confessed quietly.

“It’s possible, ‘The. The Cylons could find us at any moment. The Galactica could take a hit and kill either one of us. Starbuck or Apollo’s Vipers could be shot down and we’d lose them.” She ticked off each horrible vision while I shivered. “On the other hand, we might lose the Cylons completely. Earth might welcome us with open arms. I could become a prize-winning author about my life as a socialator. You could take over for your father as Commander while he retires with his longtime lover, Tigh. Apollo could get pregnant and give Starbuck another son.” 

By now, I was snickering into the soft cloud of her hair. “All right, all right, I get the picture. Is there something you know about Father and Tigh that I’ve missed? He told me that the Colonel would be at dinner tonight.” 

That Capri-cat smile was back. “Nothing solid but I’ll be interested in watching them tonight. Come and scrub my back. I need to wash away the day.” 

“Bad day?” I followed her into the turbowash and watched her undress.

“We lost Danae today. Her heart finally gave out.” She sighed and began helping me undress, her clever fingers undoing all my snaps.  
“She was so cheerful all the way up to the end, giving others comfort while she faded away.” 

“You did all you could, Cassie. At least she was comfortable and warm while she was dying. Some of the ships aren’t so caring.” I hugged her close and turned on the water. “What we really need is a solar system where we can get off these damn ships and go back to building our lives.”

“Oh-h-h, Revolutionary Athena, one of my favorite personas.” She brightened up and pulled me in after her, reaching for the soap and lathering it.

I laughed and let her get my back while I gathered my own lather to return the favor. The rest of our wash was leisurely while we both thought about what we’d said. I didn’t know if I was ready to sound out Father but I had my suspicions about Apollo. He was maturing nicely and occasionally I’d caught a glimpse of his feelings. 

Finally we were ready and we walked arm in arm down to Father’s quarters. The others had already arrived and I watched them interact while we got our pre-dinner drinks. Tigh was as relaxed as I'd ever seen him, sitting back and listening to Father quiz the boys on their sight-seeing. 

That was wicked if only because I doubted that they’d left their honeymoon rooms. But Starbuck gave back as good as he got describing Apollo’s swimming lessons and making Boxey giggle while my brother just rolled his eyes. Cassie and I sat on the long seat with our drinks and listened to the happy pair. I felt a little wistful at their complete inability to stop touching each other.

Real life was going to be painful for the next few sectars while they got used to their separate jobs. The Flying Academy was all agog with Starbuck as their new commander. I was waiting impatiently for my ex-lover to realize just what he’d gotten himself into. The man who hated paperwork and schedules was about to get a down and dirty lesson in the ‘privileges’ of command.

Apollo would fit right in with the Command staff although his ability to make fast decisions was going to be frustrated by the slow, deliberate process that was the norm for the Council meetings. The politics were going to be extremely labyrinthine to the plain speaking, honest man was my brother. 

Luckily, they had both Cassie and I to help them out. 

Dinner was light hearted and I watched the way Father’s eyes went to Tigh over and over. On the other hand, the Colonel seemed overwhelmed with our noisy family chatter so his gaze rather frequently came back to the man with the wise blue eyes at the head of the table. He had a wicked sense of humor that was finally freed by Boxey’s retelling of an old joke.

The little imp does it on purpose. I shudder to think what he and Starbuck will be up to once they have more time to plot. The practical jokes that they’ll play should keep this family on its toes for decades to come. I looked about the table and thanked all the Lords of Kobol for my wonderful family.

“Why so serious, Athena?” Starbuck noticed my abstraction.

“I was just thinking how very lucky I am to be a part of this family.” 

His eyes immediately went to Apollo. “I know what you mean.” 

Father nodded. “I agree. Let’s take a moment to tell each other something for which we’re thankful.” He waited for us to nod. “I am thankful that there hasn’t been a Cylon attack for over a sectar and all of you are safely here out of harm’s way.” 

Cassie was next and her hand grasped mine under the table. “I’m thankful for the chance to work in the Life Center and come home every night to Athena.”

I raised her hand to my lips and watched her blush. “I’m grateful for the chance to do a job I love while loving Cassie with all my heart.”

Tigh was next and his hand played with the silverware a moment before he raised those dark brown eyes down the table to Father. “I’m grateful for the chance to be part of a family again while not having to send out any pilots to be killed.” 

Next to him, Apollo nodded. “I’m thankful for Starbuck’s love and the chance to maybe make a difference in the life of the Fleet.”

Boxey had watched us all with wide eyes and he tilted his head a little, a movement he’d copied from Apollo. “I love all of you so much. I know how lucky I am that I have dads to take care of me, aunts to love me and a grandpa to hug. I’m really glad my dads are home.”

We all smiled at him for saying so well what we were feeling. That young man is going to be either a diplomat or a healer when he grows up. Now it was Starbuck’s turn and he was playing with his silverware too. 

Finally he raised his eyes and cast a speaking look around the table. “I’m the luckiest man in the Fleet and I have been since Apollo opened his heart to me. You all took me in and gave me the home I’d never had. I thank the Lords every night for another day of love.” 

Cassie was sniffing at the wonder and disbelief in his voice. I had to blink away a tear myself and I could have sworn that Father was blinking rather rapidly himself. It was his voice that finally brought us out of the teary moment.

“We may just be the happiest family in the Fleet at this moment. Let’s take a moment to thank the Lords for our many blessings.” He held out his hands to Cassie and Starbuck and the rest of us followed suit until we’d finished the circle.

Father bowed his head and closed his eyes. “Lords, we thank you for our family and the blessings of love that you’ve showered upon us all. Please give the Fleet the same peace and contentment that you’ve shown to us and bring an end to the conflicts that surround us. In thy name, we ask this.”

I felt as if the golden peace from Apollo and Starbuck’s Sealing ceremony returned to wash through us with its healing contentment. Maybe it really was time to stop our race away from the only home we’d ever known and take a good look at the possibilities that waited for us in this vast universe.

With Cassie’s hand in mine and my family growing in front of my eyes, maybe it was time to take a chance on love. To build rather than destroy. To give comfort instead of pain. To heal our wounds instead of inflicting more. Maybe we had the chance to change the world into something bright new. 

Perhaps it was time to dream some new dreams.


End file.
